


If You Remember

by FandomNonsense



Series: Laughter Lines [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Fluff, Fourth of July, Friendship, Mutual Pining, Picnic, Portkeys, Sibling Bonding, Sister-Sister Relationship, Slow Build, Slow Dancing, Travel, Wedding, some drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomNonsense/pseuds/FandomNonsense
Summary: With an abrupt jolt, and an unwelcomed wave of nausea, Newt Scamander appeared within the walls of a familiar flat. For the moment he was grateful to find the humble little apartment empty; it saved him the embarrassment of showing up without an invitation.  His gratitude, however, didn’t steal away the pang of disappointment that worked through him finding himself alone. Tina had been on his mind since the moment she’d left. Even spending lengthy afternoons in his case with all his creatures could not hamper how much he missed her. Newt longed to see Tina, and finding her not at home was more than disheartening.





	1. The Portkey

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to be posting the next part in my Laughter Lines Series! This has been a joy and a struggle to write so I hope you enjoy!

**July 4** **th** **1928, New York City**

With an abrupt jolt, and an unwelcomed wave of nausea, Newt Scamander appeared within the walls of a familiar flat. Though his eyes were squeezed tightly shut, the sudden onset of vertigo rendered him considerably irritable **,** and extinguished all his usual care for his manners. A vibrant and somewhat creative string of profanities spilled from his lips as he struggled to keep his usually well-balanced footing. He chanced cracking his eyelids open to snag a quick glance around **,** seeking something sturdy to cling to. Foot by weaving foot he staggered to a nearby kitchen chair, shutting his eyes once more. He knew the furniture around him remained still, yet his warped vision gave the illusion everything was spinning with every look he risked. Once more, he cursed the method by which he had traveled.

Portkeys were not completely new to him; on more than one occasion, they had been used during the war as a quick escape in sticky situations. Those times, however, the repugnant after effects were dulled by the adrenaline pumping through his veins. What he wouldn’t give to have that same rush coursing through him that very moment to numb some of the disorientation. Newt reflected, knuckles white as he gripped the chair, blinking away his dizziness, on the excellent reasons portkeys were illegal. There was no disputing how exceedingly convenient they were for long-distance travel, but that usefulness (at least in Newt’s newly acquired opinion) was overshadowed by the side effects.

When the interior of the Goldstein’s apartment slowly ceased spinning, Newt gingerly unclenched his free hand to reveal a brass skeleton key. The trinket seemed so trivial, so innocent in his open palm, yet Newt found he could do nothing but  _ glare _ at the seemingly harmless key. It had been a late birthday gift from his brother, which Newt had initially been hesitant to accept due to the air of pride Theseus radiated when he’d handed the tiny parcel over.

_ “You’re a difficult man to shop for,”  _ Theseus had said with a smug grin and a bit of hubris, as he’d watched Newt open the gift.  _ “It’s a port-KEY.”  _ He had winked, laughing at his own joke.  _ “That little devil will take you exactly to your Miss Goldstein’s apartment.” _

The bauble was an uncharacteristically thoughtful gift, coming from his older brother, and the notion of it thrilled Newt; never mind as to  _ how _ Theseus had come to own or commission the gift. However, he had not thought to ask where exactly he would land which, as it turned out, was literally in the middle of Tina’s living room.

“Bugger!” Newt huffed as the realization settled with the return of his vision. “Damn you, Theseus. Bit rude — popping into someone’s flat, don’t you think?”

He was aware his brother was thousands of miles away unable to hear his scolding, but Newt also knew, somewhere, Theseus was having a good laugh at how clever he thought he was.

With a heavy sigh, and one last curse for his brother, Newt smoothed the wrinkles on his waistcoat and attempted to tame his unruly hair with a heedless comb of his fingers. For the moment he was grateful to find the humble little apartment empty; it saved him the embarrassment of showing up without an invitation. His gratitude, however, didn’t steal away the pang of disappointment that worked through him finding himself alone. Mugs sat freshly washed on the counter adjacent to the sink. There was a faint scent of lemons, cut, squeezed, and tossed in the bin, but there was no one but himself within those four walls, which caused him to frown. Tina had been on his mind since the moment she’d left. Even spending lengthy afternoons in his case with all his creatures could not hamper how much he missed her. Newt longed to see Tina, and finding her not at home was more than disheartening.

He lingered by the chair, watching the glistening particles dance in and out of the columns of early afternoon sun. The floating dust was hypnotic, and he would have continued his mesmerized gaze awhile longer, if only to pity himself, had it not been for the barrage of angry chirps resonating from the breast pocket of his waistcoat. Not a moment later, a disgruntled bowtruckle poked his head out.

Pickett’s flair for toddler-like tantrums was something Newt had always found rather endearing; Pickett was about as intimidating as an infant mooncalf, even if the feisty creature did have a tendency to bite when he was riled up. Thankfully, he seemed content to merely chide his caretaker for the moment. The bowtruckle scaled Newt’s sleeve, chittering the entire climb, until he was perched on Newt's shoulder, looking more vexed than ever.

“I did tell you, didn’t I?” Newt fought a smile as he sighed. “I tried to get you to stay with everyone else before we left, but you just wouldn’t have it, would you?”

Pickett chirped defensively, shaking his leafy sprouts.

“I  _ did _ warn you about the portkey,” Newt recanted, trying to contain his amusement. “I’m sorry it scared you. But I did warn you, Pickett.”

The creature remained annoyed, only caving upon Newt’s peace offering: a tiny handful of woodlice. Almost immediately, Pickett’s glower faded and all Newt could do was shake his head adoringly.

“Better?”

Pickett nodded, tiny green cheeks bulging with his treat.

Newt smirked, watching the creature from the corner of his eyes. He was glad to have him along, even with the ranting and the biting. With his case so far from him (safe back in England), it was nice to have one of his creatures with him; Newt always felt more himself when they were near.

“It seems we’ve missed them…” Newt sighed feeling that twinge of grief work through him again.

He cast a hesitant look to the portkey still in his hand, and felt his stomach churn uneasily at the thought of enduring all of that once more.

“Should we wait?” he asked the bowtruckle, tossing the magical key into his pocket. “If she’s at work, it’s likely she will be returning shortly, then— _ ouch!” _

Pickett yanked Newt’s ear, jabbing a long green finger at a colorful pamphlet laying open on the kitchen table. He chittered eagerly and continued pointing until Newt retrieved it.

“Oh,” Newt studied the booklet with a hopeful smile. “Independence Day Celebration?” His eyebrow formed an arch as he recalled the date in his head.

Slowly, intrigue, the promise of adventure, and finding Tina had his modest simper swelling into a wide, excited grin.

“Are you up for a bit of an adventure?” Newt asked his small green friend. “No portkey this time, I promise,” he added, noticing the line of concern forming on the creature’s brow.

Pickett chirped enthusiastically, with a whimsical nod of his leafy sprouts. With a few quick reaches of his long, spiny fingers, the bowtruckle returned to his hiding spot inside Newt’s breast pocket, where he continued to chitter with a pleased sounding bray of chirps.

“Me too,” Newt agreed, tucking the advertisement into his inner jacket pocket.

*

In spite of not being a native New Yorker, Newt was a traveler at heart and found his way back to Central Park easily. He needed no map, or advice; he had an adept mind for remembering directions and was able to retrace his steps from previous visits with little effort.

The city was alive — practically buzzing — with an energetic, celebratory flair that tugged cheerfully at the corners of Newt’s lips. He immersed himself happily in the world around him, taking in the sights as he strolled leisurely down the crowded sidewalks. Patriotism hung as heavily as humidity in the air. Every other block, vendors could be caught selling handfuls of bottle rockets, amidst other sorts of incendiary displays. All of the storefronts he passed were decorated with ribbons and drapery in the usual American colors; small children toddled after their mothers waving tiny star spangled banners. The air was flooded with the smells of bakeries and delicatessens preparing for the day’s festivities under the faint layer of residual exhaust puffing out of every passing vehicle. To some degree, it all felt like a pantomime, a sort of parody of itself: as though most of the people that hurried by cared little as to what day it was and the significance of the ornamentation. Yet, there they were, rushing to buy fireworks and streamers of red, white, and blue.

Even if it was all merely a ruse, the sight was still inspiring enough to further lighten Newt’s mood.

Newt cut through most of the riotous foot traffic with nimble strides and well calculated dodges — a technique he had perfected in the equally teeming halls of Hogwarts. It was a sort of dance that he rather enjoyed, mainly on account that it kept him clear of other people and got him to his destination all the faster. Nonetheless, finding the park in less of a frenzy brought a pleased sigh to his lips. People still moved in droves, but the careless haste of the streets vanished under the cover of the trees.

Immediately the air was clearer and the sun was brighter. Newt filled his lungs with the scent of nature and the mixture of fragrances made his grin unfurl into a toothy smile. Not ten feet behind him lay a jungle of modern delights most of the world thrived on, but none of that thrilled him like the scent of fresh grass and abundant foliage. Central Park was a shimmering oasis in a desert of dull gray and he was glad to enjoy it once more.

He stopped just shy of the stone-gated entrance, casting a quizzical look around. The hot July sun bore down on him unforgivingly, and he quickly worked himself free of his suit jacket as he weighed how best to begin his search. With the garment casually hooked on one finger over his shoulder, Newt opted to follow a group of families carrying picnic baskets. The adventure of exploring the park’s territory, coupled with the prospect of finding Tina, was enough to keep his feet moving forward. She would, he thought, have chosen this place to come for an outing.

Choosing to follow the stream of picnickers had been the type of calculated whimsy that was the hallmark of Newt’s usual methodology. His instinctive grasp of cause and effect, coupled with a childlike wonder and willingness to leap without appearing to look, was the catalyst to many of the strange situations which had earned him his niche in the wizarding world. Today, it would help him find Tina. Attending a Muggle festival was surely Jacob or Queenie’s idea, and Newt easily deduced food had to be involved if the discarded lemons in the trash were any indication. His unwitting navigators led him along brick pathways, over bridges and past various street performers, while Newt kept an eye out for his American friends. He generously tossed a few Muggle coins into one man’s open violin case as he went by, recognizing the old Irish tune he played on the solemn sounding instrument. It was a strange melody to catch during a day revolving around a nation’s freedom, but Newt figured most were unaware of the origin of the song. The man thanked Newt as he continued past him, his simple gratitude tugging at the corners of Newt’s smile to stretch his delight across his face.

Almost an hour had passed since he had started his adventure, although Newt had stopped more than once to enjoy various performers along the way. Each one he tipped with a few stray American coins before venturing on. His pockets and his heart were a little lighter; even his feet moved with a whimsical flourish. The afternoon ticked on and not once did the length of his journey deter his optimism or his hope of finding her.

When he happened upon them, he couldn’t help but linger — oblivious to the hot sun baking his scalp — wanting only to watch her. True, he’d enjoyed every man playing songs or acting out humorous skits, but none of their performances awed him like the simple sight of Tina. She was laughing and profoundly radiant, nestled under the shade of an old oak tree with her sister and Jacob. The lavender dress she wore set his heart racing and the way the wind tossed her hair to reveal the perfect angle of her neck and shoulder was enough to hinder his breathing. Newt wanted to be content just to watch and admire her, but he wasn’t. He missed the feel of her, the softness of her skin and the heated friction of her embrace. To hold her: that was where he would finally find rest.

Anticipation was quickly building in the pit of his stomach, mixing warmly with that hint of desire that the sight of her always awoke. His palms were suddenly sweaty and the tingling in his belly made his usually agile and measured canter somewhat sloppy when his feet got going. He was certain he looked ridiculous traipsing through the tall grass on wobbling legs like a newborn deer. Eventually, and with a bit of refined focus, his legs found their rhythm. It was his voice that failed him next. Words stuck excitedly at the back of his throat, each fighting to spill from his tongue first. He tried shouting to gain Tina’s attention, but all he could manage was a faint rasp that sounded something like her name. Thankfully, Queenie spotted him a second later.

She perked up promptly the moment her eyes caught sight of him (or perhaps she’d heard his thoughts as he approached, Newt wasn’t sure). Immediately, the contented happiness on her petite face was swiftly overtaken by a delighted smile stretching to each of her ears. Queenie hastily seized the sandwich Tina was eating, causing her expression to swirl into confusion, and threw a pointed finger his direction.

Newt was close enough then to watch the flurry of emotions twist Tina's features as she bolted to her feet. Her eyebrows furrowed together, just for an instant, and for the briefest of moments he wondered if he had been right to come here after so long away. Admittedly, time had once again gotten away from him, and he had been swept up in all manner of work both for the Ministry, and by his own scientific curiosity. Even so, never had a day passed when he wasn’t, for the majority of his time, thinking about when he was to see Tina again. Her alleged displeasure therein was perfectly sound; at least Newt had remembered to keep in touch with a frankly ridiculous plethora of letters.

All of the uncertainty taking root in his mind vanished when those mixed expressions settled into a soft grin, one that pressed that dimple into her cheek that Newt was growing increasingly fond of with each of her smiles.

Without the shade to shield her, sunlight danced across her skin with a pearlescent sheen. The capricious winds spun her dark hair and the skirt of her dress; a sight that captivated Newt with fresh inquiry as to how a creature such as her could possibly exist. She was a luminous creation of strength and poise and when her arms folded lightly around his neck, Newt knew he was home.

“Took you long enough.” Tina teased, eyes sparkling up at him.

In his excitement, Newt dropped his jacket to the grass behind him, to circle her waist with both of his hands. Neither of them minded the heat that came with the other’s sudden closeness. They stayed locked in the arms of the other taking in every shred of that moment: memorizing how it felt to have their bodies so very close.

“My deepest apologies,” Newt laughed, pulling her closer still.

“I forgive you,” she murmured, tangling her fingers in the hairs at the base of his neck, her lip caught between her teeth.

Newt could feel eyes on them, Jacob and Queenie’s to be precise. A sigh escaped his lips as he stole a glance to the couple seated a few yards away. He didn’t let the disappointment of finding an audience twist onto his face however, still too high from the euphoria of having Tina in his arms again. Nevertheless, all Newt wanted to do was sweep Tina off of her feet and kiss her so she knew how much he had missed her.

Tina seemed to catch on, tossing a glower over her shoulder to her overly observant sister and friend. She remained joined to him however, sighing with a slight shake of her head.

“So, how did you get here this time?” she asked casually, in an attempt to steer the tension away from becoming too intimate. “Not by boat I’m guessing.”

“No,”  _ though that would have been less nauseating. _ “I came by way of portkey, actually.”

“Portkey?” Tina repeated quizzically, browhoisting high onto her forehead.

Newt chuckled somewhat nervously, suddenly very aware he was speaking to an Auror.

“Yes,” he said cautiously. “It was a gift from my brother so I can visit more frequently.”

The thought had never crossed his mind as to how Tina would react to him owning an illegal item such as a portkey. She had a tendency to take everything at face value, especially when it came to magical law.

“I could arrest you for having one, you know.” Tina’s narrow-eyed expression and serious tone fell away quickly and she smirked.

“Oh, because that worked so well for you last time,” Newt teased sarcastically.

Tina feigned an offended scoff, pulling out of his grasp so she could issue him a sturdy but playful elbow jab to his ribs.

“Who’s to say it  _ didn’t _ work out for me?” Tina said, voice growing softer as she spoke, tenderly gliding her fingers to tangle with his.

The look in her smoldering eyes triggered more of that desire to swirl through him. He wondered if she felt it too: that buzzing tingle that he could feel right down to the tips of his toes. It made his keen mind cloudy and his tranquil heart fervid. It was a strange and altogether new sensation he was doing his best to understand with his scientific mind.

Slowly, and as calmly as he could in that rush of emotion, he drew her hand to his lips and kissed her delicate fingers.

“It seems to have played out well for the both of us.” He smiled. “I have missed you, Miss Goldstein.”

Her cheeks were flushed — a pale pink — and she was biting her lip again. “I’ve missed you too, Mr. Scamander.”

After a moment, Newt tossed another reluctant glance over her shoulder to where Queenie and Jacob continued to watch them.

“I should probably say hello to your sister and Jacob,” Newt said, moving to retrieve his forsaken jacket lying on the ground next to his feet.

Tina nodded forcibly and stepped away from him. “Probably.”

He offered her his hand, and smiled at how quickly she took it.


	2. The Picnic

Queenie was grinning ear to ear when Tina and Newt reached the picnic blanket. In fact, Tina was almost sure the entire park could see the delighted simper, given how hugely it sat upon her petite face. Had she not been happily tethered to Newt, Tina would have given her sister a playful shove. Jacob even seemed to catch on, judging by the smirk tugging his lips beneath his mustache. His was more subtle, but still noticeable enough Tina had to roll her eyes.

“Good to see you, Mr. Scamander,” Queenie said as she scooted closer to Jacob to make room on the shrinking blanket for Newt. Tina returned to her place beside her sister while Newt planted himself — crossing his legs Indian style — next to her.

“Same to you,” Newt said with a quick grin, tossing a hand through his wind swept hair, though it did little in the way of taming it. He turned to Jacob next, with the same enthusiasm, his smile playing around his mouth and eyes. “Hello, Jacob.”

“Hey, pal!” he replied, jovially.

“You’re well? Bakery doing well?”

“Oh yeah. I’m swell, the bakery’s swell.” Jacob’s grin met his eyes as he reached for Queenie’s hand. “Everything’s swell.”

Joy spread across Newt’s face like wildfire — open and unabashed, transforming him entirely. His wide lips pulled tight across his freckled face, and his eyes squinted just enough to bring attention to the tiny laughter lines surrounding them. All at once, Tina realized how happy she was to see that smile, unequivocally thrilled to see him unburdened and sincerely happy. For most of her life, Queenie’s wellbeing had always been the key to Tina's own, if her sister was upset so was Tina. She strove hand over foot to make sure her little sister knew only life’s bliss, though it didn’t always turn out that way. 

Newt’s joy, however, brought forth something profoundly more serene into her own life. The elation surging through her as she sat next to Newt, seeing him smile, and feeling his joy radiate from him, was unparalleled and strange in comparison to the joy Queenie’s smiles usually lent. She’d never been the type of girl to fawn and worry herself over a man, but Tina was coming to realize if she wasn’t careful she would lose herself in that peculiar euphoria. Never had she been so tempted to let go of reality and let herself fall into him.  _ Someday soon _ , she thought,  _ I will _ .  

With an inward sigh to calm herself, Tina took back her half-eaten sandwich all the while trying not to continuously eye the scruffy haired, oh-so-charming, man sitting next to her. He was pleasantly enthralled in conversation with Jacob, chatting away like friends that had known each other their entire lives.  She forced her focus away, but only slightly. Her eyes fell to where his fingers tapped lightly on his knee as though he were playing silent notes on an invisible piano. His faintly marred skin stretched and bowed as the tendons underneath moved accordingly. Tina’s mind wondered, as she sat eating and watching his long fingers, if maybe he did know how to play such an instrument. Such a skill would probably seem trivial to him, knowing as he did far more practical uses for his hands in his dealings with beasts. Still, Tina remained mesmerized by the idle motion of his fingertips as she nibbled on her sandwich.  

“Oh, here!” she heard her sister say suddenly, causing Tina’s eyes to finally dart away from Newt’s hands.

Queenie drew another sandwich from the wicker basket and handed it over to Newt with a grin. “I had a feelin’ you might show.”

Newt’s brow wrinkled for a moment before his bewilderment molded into a smile as he took the meal.

Tina eyed her sister with heavy suspicion. “Do you have foresight now, Queenie?”

Her sister rolled her eyes spiritedly as she shook her head. “Nah, I just thought it would be best to come prepared.”

“Well,” Newt said. “I’m certainly glad — thank you, Queenie.”

“‘Course!” Queenie chimed, gladly. “I was hopin’ you’d show soon. Teen’s been a bit broody lately…”

Tina frowned, and suddenly felt as though she’d been caught doing something she wasn’t supposed to. “What? No I hav—”

“Have too! And I get it, honey. You’ve been missin’ your fella.” She leaned against Jacob’s shoulder, casually. “Look how awful I was before Jakey got his memories back.”

Tina could feel her cheeks turning red. “I haven’t been brooding though, have I?”

If she had made a point not to look at Newt before, she was definitely looking as far away from him as she could now. Sure, she had been a little moody on occasion because she was anxious to see Newt again, but broody?

Newt laughed. “Well, if it’s any consolation to you, Tina, Theseus told me the exact same thing before I planned on coming to visit, though he wasn’t nearly as nice about it.” He paused and laughed again, this time his cheeks tinted a faint pink. “If I recall correctly the phrase he used was something like ‘You miserable git, go see her, or by Merlin I will find a reason to arrest you’.”

The three of them laughed, and Tina felt all her embarrassment begin to wane. To a degree, Newt’s apparent pining had her feeling far less foolish about how smitten she was.

Conversation lulled as the four of them spent the early afternoon enjoying their picnic. In no time the sandwiches on wheat and rye were gone, giving way to the fresh watermelon Queenie had picked up at the market that morning. The sweetly subtle tang of the fruit was perfect and refreshing in the heat of the day; Tina particularly enjoyed watching Newt devour his slice as though he was an ill-mannered child. Still wearing his trademark boyish grin, face stained pink, cheeks bulging while the juices dripped from his chin. Tina couldn’t tear her eyes away from the sight of him, suddenly all too aware how intensely tantalizing his lips looked with the fresh sheen to color them; a thought she shamefully let slip in front of her sister.

Queenie thankfully let the mental blunder pass with only a puckish grin accompanied by a knowing glance. Newt remained unsuspecting, seated happily, finishing his watermelon with one hand while hooking his pinky over Tina's on the blanket.

*

“I do recall that since the last time we’ve spoken, congratulations are in order,” Newt said around a bite of strudel, a while later. Jacob had broken out an assortment of pastries, courtesy of the bakery, for dessert. “Have you set a date yet?”

Newt’s question and general delight regarding Jacob and Queenie’s forthcoming union was sincere, yet the reminder threatened to pucker Tina’s lips as unfortunate reality crashed into her. She did her best to hide it, even though she knew her sister was well aware of the weight the unlawful wedding was causing. Ultimately, Tina wanted nothing but the couples’ complete and utter happiness, however they chose to go about finding it. Even if it meant a secret ceremony with no extravagance or jubilation, Queenie was adamant that all she needed was Jacob. Tina supposed that was enough, but she’d always pictured her sister’s wedding being so much more. 

After what had felt like weeks of tossing the idea around, Queenie and Jacob — despite adoring the idea and the hospitality therein — had chosen to decline Louise Scamander’s offer of having the wedding at their estate in the English country. The rejection was given with grace and a shower of gratefulness but the issue remained: venturing overseas was far more trouble than it was worth. As a No-Maj, Jacob’s only way to British soil was by way of boat — an expense that could be put to better use elsewhere, be it for the bakery, the apartment Jacob would soon share with Queenie, or emergencies. Tina missed the Scamander clan; she missed Theseus and Louise —- mostly Louise — but no matter which way she tried to fight under or around Jacob and Queenie’s logic, she never once found a flaw. Above all, she yearned for Queenie to have an honest and true wedding. England was the key to that dream…

“Nah, we ain’t set a date yet,” Queenie was saying with a doleful smile, leaning into Jacob’s side. “We’ll thinka somethin’ eventually.”

Newt wanted to frown, Tina could faintly see his muscles working to twist his lips, but he managed to keep them neutral, if even a little hopeful.

“That was mighty nice of your folks to offer to lend a hand, though,” Jacob added, seeming to have also caught the pensiveness clouding Newt’s features.

“My mother was rather down you chose not to come, I think.” Newt paused, his focus falling to the patterned blanket they all sat on. “Even went so far as to offer to purchase each of you a ticket across the pond. Still, she understands and wishes you both well.”

He was quiet a moment, seeming thoughtful as he stole another bite of his strudel, and then looked to Queenie and Jacob once more. “I am also willing to buy tickets to ferry you across the sea, as my wedding gift to both of you.”

Queenie was already shaking her head before Newt had even finished speaking. “We couldn’t let you do that, honey. It’s awful nice, but we don’t want ya wastin’ money on us.”

“It wouldn’t be a waste,” Newt argued, kindly. “It would be a gift.”

As she often could be, Queenie remained resolute, issuing Newt a firm ‘No’ that was both sweet and final. Tina bit her lip, only to keep from screaming. It was greedy and somewhat selfish, she knew, that part of her wanted nothing more than for Queenie to accept Newt’s generous offer. Tina would have paid for their trip had she not started to sock money away, saving it for when the time came for her to pay the rent on her own. Nevertheless, had the roles been reversed, Tina knew she never would have taken his money either.

Conversation faded for a time, seemingly snuffed out due to Queenies unwavering refusal to accept Newt’s costly gift. They sat in silence as they picked over the remaining pastries until their bellies all but swelled with their hefty meal. Sunset was swiftly approaching, and Tina took to watching the sky paint itself in a fresco of moving colors, trying to steer her mind away from laws and weddings and illegal companionships.

After a while, Jacob brandished a pair of catcher’s mitts and a ball, urging Newt to join him. He needed little in the way of coaxing, following the baker willingly into the nearby open field with an intrigued grin, ready to learn.

The sun’s presence was still forceful enough to persuade Tina and Queenie to remain shaded under the tree, sipping what remained of their lemonade as they watched the men toss the baseball between them. It was such an ordinary sight, a No-Maj sight, but Tina found it unbelievably difficult to quell the joy in her heart; beside her, her sister’s expression mirrored her emotions.

“Ain’t we lucky, Teenie?” Queenie mused, dreamily. “I doubt most girls find such swell fellas like we have.”

Instinctively, Tina’s first thought was to argue the assumption her sister was reaching towards, but in that moment, she couldn’t bring herself to do it. Every smiling glance Newt threw her way tickled Tina’s insides delightfully and she found herself wanting more and more of that strange sensation.

Queenie was sifting through her thoughts for an answer; Tina recognized that familiar tingling, and from the satisfied smile stretching across her face, she had found in that sea of musings exactly what she was hoping for.

“Why don’t you girls join us!” Jacob shouted suddenly, waving freshly conjured baseball equipment.

Tina glanced down at the dress she wore, mentally noting how very not sporty it was, and began to shake her head. Queenie, however, sprang up, tugged Tina to her feet with unforeseeable strength, and pulled her out into the field behind her excitedly. Tina watched Queenie heedlessly kick off her t-strap heels and Tina swiftly followed suit. The grass was cool beneath her stocking feet; it tickled her ankles as her sister pulled her along until the four of them stood in the open meadow.

Tina was not well informed of the rules regarding No-Maj baseball; all she knew was that the games drew crowds like no other event in town and it was to be played with a bat and a ball. Jacob walked them through the basic principle of the sport before he and Newt eventually thought up rules befitting only four players. It wasn’t dissimilar to baseball, even after Newt suggested a few techniques from a British sport called Cricket. Bases were still a key part of the game the two of them had invented but instead of four there were two; essentially Home and first as Jacob pointed out. The start was slightly messy but in time they had mastered their made up sport.

The sun was almost hidden behind a forest of trees when Tina stepped up to the makeshift plate for her final go at batting. She and Queenie were leading, a good three runs ahead of the guys; victory seemed inevitable. All she had to do was reach the base before Newt caught the ball and make it back to home on the next pitch. Her sister was cheering her on, giving Tina that extra boost as she readied herself. Feeling brave, she threw what she hoped was an intimidating glower to Jacob, who was currently pitching. Newt was several yards beyond him, off to the side, guarding the only base she had to reach that play. The smirk he wore was smug and devilish, causing her to sharpen her glare to keep her focus. The sight of him, sweating and looking mischievous —- hair a wind beaten mess — was almost enough to thwart her concentration. Tina shifted her feet and tightened her grip on the wooden bat, stalling long enough to hone her focus away from Newt and his charming smirk.

The play began, and nearly ended, with surgical precision. Jacob had a good arm for pitching. The ball came right to her, bouncing once (as was the decided rule) before Tina gave a swing to send the ball flying. Jacob dove to the ground, with a bit of a nervous chuckle, narrowly avoiding the soaring ball as Tina dashed to the base…

For a moment, Tina thought she’d collided with Newt, having felt herself stop suddenly, and unwillingly. There was shade over her, and in her mind she knew the sun hadn't sunk that far under the horizon. Confusion flooded her as she looked around finding trees and the open meadow several yards of abundant foliage behind them. Newt was the only one in sight. He was chuckling, breathing heavily, just as she was, and looking pleased with himself. 

Before she could scold him for ruining her nearly perfect play, his lips crashed against hers in a quick, but deep pull that had her forgetting what she was upset about. Her body reacted instinctively, feeling her weight dissolve with the press of his mouth on hers. 

When their lips parted much too soon, there were stars in Tina’s eyes and she pressed herself against the trunk of the tree behind her to keep from falling.

Newt was smiling when he pulled away, his focus not meeting her eyes. “I couldn’t wait any longer,” he admitted. “Forgive me, Tina.”

His cheeks flushed pink for a moment, and his eyes moved to meet hers. His lips tasted like watermelon and the honey glaze from the pastries: the very thought of them had Tina reeling. She tugged him by the fabric of his unbuttoned waistcoat until his body was pleasantly pressed against her own. Her hands snaked slowly behind his neck, where her fingers tangled in his coarse hairs at the back of his head as she pulled his mouth back to hers.

“There’s nothing to forgive,” she murmured before kissing him a third time. And she meant it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got to sneak in a little alone time for Newt and Tina there at the end, but I've got plenty more to come in this story! Hope you enjoyed! Chapter three will be posted on August 10th!


	3. The Fireworks

When the summer sun faded into the nocturnal glow of the city, all manner of sounds drifted on the breeze rustling the trees of their green oasis. The distant hum of jazz crept through the air, a phantom-like counterpoint to the constant chitter of insects. Stars, twinkling like faceted gems floating overhead, ushered in a welcome freshness after the brightly heated day, and for a moment, with Newt's hand warm around Tina's, it felt as though the universe was theirs. Her world narrowed to the temperate evening; the swirling of fireflies and swaying of tall grasses swept her into an atmospheric euphoria with the symphony of sound and sky she’d never been so in tune with before.

With the fall of night, Jacob avidly broke out his collection of fireworks; a modest supply of cones that spit sparks and one or two that shot into the sky with a single burst of colored light. They were quick displays each of them took turns lighting, while the others stood safely aside to watch and marvel. Most of the fun came with the plentiful handfuls of sparklers. Queenie and Tina twirled barefoot in the tall grass, arms locked together laughing as they waved their sparklers. Newt seemed content as he was, standing close by, simply waving patterns into the air, a smirk pulling at one corner of his mouth. Jacob pretended to be a wizard. He stood feet planted in the swaying grass, flailing his arm about as the golden glow at the end of the stick sputtered and hissed it’s shower of sparks, muttering nonsensical phrases. Queenie roared with laughter, watching the baker carry on with childish enthusiasm and she rushed to his side, her own sparklers left extinguished and forgotten where she’d once stood.

The evening was bright and wholly alive with whimsical laughs and a magic far beyond spells and potions. Breathless, Tina collapsed on the blanket, her heart expanding beyond the confines of her chest and rising into the sky as she watched Queenie holding Jacob's hand and demonstrating the correct swish and flick method for a leviosa spell. From the moment she’d clapped eyes on Newt that swelling in her chest had skyrocketed and exploded in a shower of unparalleled joy — only to continue to rain upon her.

Newt followed her onto the blanket in a fluid tumble of limbs until he laid beside her — his sparklers doused and disposed of. It was her hand he reached for to replace his discarded fireworks, and the gentle scratch of his calloused fingertips entwining with hers ignited sparks without the need for fire. Tina relished in the momentary solitude they’d found laying together on the blanket as Queenie and Jacob occupied themselves nearby. Neither uttered a word, they didn’t have to; the tender feel of his hand in hers spoke volumes.  

Tina would have gladly stayed sprawled next to Newt on the picnic blanket, watching the stars and soaking in the shred of privacy they had found. Eventually, though, Jacob’s bag of fireworks had run out and with it so had Newt and Tina’s moment of solitude. With a bereft sigh, the pair sat up — surrendering the other’s hand — as Jacob and Queenie returned. Newt remained close to her; still, Tina had to fight to keep the disappointment from souring her face. That frustration didn’t linger, however, chased away as the sky above them came alive with the first of many fireworks for the city’s annual display.

All at once, Tina’s mind flooded with memories as she gazed in wonder at the cascading, colorful flashes overhead, of that hilltop in England where Newt had kissed her. Her heart was swelling again at the thought. Closing her eyes, she could still feel him close to her, his every breath beating against her skin until his lips had captured her own. Thinking back on that precious moment had carried her through those long weeks away from him.

Tina was aware of how painfully still Newt was sitting next to her; as though he feared moving would somehow frighten her away. She couldn’t help but to smile at the odd idiosyncrasy; perhaps it was something he’d picked up all those times he’d been faced with a creature in the field. Nonetheless, Tina seized the opportunity to openly lean into him. Newt’s rigid posture relaxed the moment she was near, folding around her perfectly and soft like petals on a rose. Never had she felt so comfortable resting against another human; Newt was sturdy and warm, so very warm…

Every few moments, Tina caught sight of her sister’s pleased grin and sly side glance tossed her way, and all Tina could do was ignore them. It remained a mystery to her as to why Queenie gained such joy seeing the two of them together in situations one step to the side of intimate. When their situations had been reversed, Tina had always been respectful of Jacob and Queenie’s courtship, looking away and never staring any time the two shared a similar moment. She rolled her eyes and told her sister to buzz off in the nicest way she could  _ think  _ before turning her focus back to the spectacle above them.

“Do you remember the last time we watched fireworks?” Tina asked, glancing towards Newt, only to become lost in wonder at the play of technicolor flashes lighting the British wizard’s upturned face.

His wide lips formed into a grin as he drew his focus to only her. She marveled briefly at how his eyes twinkled with warmth as he held her gaze. Tina gnawed her bottom lip, stomach fluttering.

“How could I forget?” Newt murmured, smile unfurling deeper. “It remains one of my fondest memories...perhaps my fondest, even.”

Tina could have thrown her arms around his neck and kissed him, and she would have (of that she was certain) had Jacob and Queenie not been an arm’s length away. Instead, she bit her lip a little harder, hoping the pain would deter some of the unwitting urges working through her body.

“Me too,” Tina finally managed, and turned her eyes back to the sky.

*

The display in the sky progressed into an extravagant finale that lit the entire park with flashes of gold, marking the end of the celebration. A collective cheer resonated throughout the whole of New York, drowning out even the bangs of the fireworks. All at once, the majesty of the evening diminished with the eruption of applause, causing a slight pang of woe to sink into Tina. The magic and the perception that the world was her own was gone, leaving only the stale promise of reality. Those near to them — who in the euphoria of the evening, Tina had paid no mind to — begin packing their own picnic baskets and various other possessions. The park quickly filled with the ordinary indistinct chatter of civilian and insect; the definitely unmagical noise of people arguing and children crying. The dimmed lamp posts lining the walkways regained their usual lumination, to further steal away her enchanted evening. Even the whimsical jazz filtering through the trees now sounded perfunctory, played by musicians who were waiting for the evening to be over.

All that remained to remind her of what had been only moments ago was a thin cloud of acrid smoke lingering in the air from the pyrotechnical display. Tina watched it drift carelessly with the breeze and swirl into tendrils as people broke through. She sighed wistfully, and moved her focus elsewhere.  A glance at Newt was enough to dull the melancholy feeling inside her, prompting a faint smile to return to her lips. He was helping Queenie pack their things, deftly folding the blanket before handing it to her. He smiled when he looked Tina’s way, and she was glad for the tickle of joy it provoked.

“Are you going back tonight?” she asked, falling in line behind Jacob and Queenie as they moved with the crowd out of the park.

The realization of the freedom Newt now possessed came to her all at once, and with it a surprising surge of neediness and slight concern. Before, goodbye came only when a ship arrived to take him back across the sea or when his scheduled date came to Floo home. The portkey he carried with him was a perfect doorway in and out of her world; Tina both hated the notion and adored it.

Newt carded his fingers through his hair, shaking his head as the fringe fell back into place. “I wasn’t planning to. But if you wish me to, I can—”

“No!” Tina grabbed his hand with an almost desperate squeeze, and let go just as suddenly. “I just mean — um — it’s late, so you should rest and travel when you’re more rested.”

_ Good save, _ she scolded herself with a fleeting grimace.

Newt laughed, seeming to catch her momentary sour expression. He rejoined their hands with an eagerness that matched her own.

“Yes,” he agreed, kindly. “Rest does often make a grand excuse for one looking to extend a visit. However, reason often overshadows excuses and my reason for staying is you.”

His voice was so light; but though the tone could have been swept away with the breeze, every word spilled forth with genuine devotion. Suddenly, Tina found words cumbersome obstacles she couldn’t maneuver. Instead, her lips curled into what was (she was sure) a goofy grin of mostly teeth and little charm. She ducked her head with faint embarrassment, feeling the heat rising in her cheeks. An anxious excitement was building inside her as they walked with their fingers woven together that was growing difficult to quell...

July’s thick heat had chilled enough to prickle Tina’s exposed shoulders as a slight shiver wracked through her. Newt was quick to sacrifice his warmth, cloaking her with his jacket. She thanked him and promptly inhaled the scent of herbs, the earth, and sun. The tickle in her nose delighted her. Suddenly, the magic Tina had so missed once more flourished. She felt it with his warmth around her, and saw it unfold with one look to the beautifully clear heavens above them. Only that thin veil of smoke remained, residue from private displays still filling the sky with sparks of light. 

The hour was growing later as they walked, yet the streets of New York still thrived. Sporadic bursts lit rooftops and alleyways as people refused to let the celebrations come to an end. All of it seemed to captivate Newt. Every adoring glance Tina stole, she found his face alight with fond intrigue — a sense of childlike wonderment — that kept her smiling just as brightly as those fireworks.

“Having fun?” she asked. Tina slowed their pace, allowing her sister and Jacob to take a substantial lead and hopefully grant them a moment away from the over-the-shoulder glances Queenie kept stealing.

“Yes,” he said with a grin. “England, I don’t think, has a shred of patriotism in comparison — well the Muggles may, but the wizard community sure doesn’t.”

Tina smirked at the play of expressions on his face. “Don’t frequent many No-Maj festivals, I take it?”

“I don’t frequent a lot of things, especially festivals,” he scoffed with heavy jest, though Tina knew there was mostly truth to it.

“We have that in common,” she told him with a faint air of pride.

Newt’s tendency to stray from the obscurity of social situations was something Tina knew well, and held with respect. She was not unlike him in that regard; a walk in the park, or trips to a nearby cafe with Queenie were social and familiar things Tina enjoyed engaging in. Parties or other similarly bustling gatherings she was less fond of.

“I’m gonna stay at Jacob’s tonight,” Queenie announced when they reached the fork in their paths home. “With Newt around you won’t be needing me, Teenie.”

She threw them both an impish wink, causing color to tint both Newt and Tina’s cheeks.

“Goodnight, Queenie.” Tina hugged her sister tightly. “Today was fun.”

“Sure was!” she agreed.

Newt issued each of them a sincere farewell as Tina took hold of his hand again.

“Why don’t yous both swing by for breakfast in the morning?” Jacob suggested before they walked away.

Tina met Newt’s quizzical expression with a nod.

“Love to!” He grinned. “We’ll be there bright and early.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was a bit late posting this chapter, but I managed to get it up on the 10th so, not a total loss! Thank you all for the comments, if I haven't gotten back to your chapter 2 comments, I will. It's been a busy week for me so I'll get there; I adore your comments and I love to comment back. Chapter 4 will be posted on the 18th!


	4. The Firewhiskey

With the absence of Jacob and Queenie, Newt was pleased to have Tina leaning against him as they strolled. The couple ambled dreamily on, carefree amidst the traffic of other night owls until they came to the perfect secluded alley where they could Apparate back to the brownstone. A sense of Deja vu crept into Newt’s mind at appearing once again in the middle of the Goldstein residence. Tina was maddeningly quick to free herself from his delicate grasp, and for a moment all he could do was linger to blink after her like a star truck fool.

A new air of grace swept over her as she moved about her comfortable surroundings while she filled the apartment with light by issuing a few silent flicks of her wand. It was a domestic task, unceremoniously preformed, and still Newt could not quell the grin shaping onto his face. She was still draped in his tweed jacket, with the spills of her lavender skirt flowing from underneath; a sight that to anyone other than him would be so ordinary. To Newt, she was an absolute vision and he had a difficult time fighting back the fissure of possessive pride that worked through him watching Tina in his jacket.

“You can use Queenie’s bed,” Tina said, shucking off the jacket to Newt’s silent dismay. She hung it on the back of the same chair he’d used hours before to steady himself after using the portkey, which made his smirk deepen ever so slightly.

“Yes, good.” Newt nodded, forcing his focus to his abandoned jacket for the time being. She didn’t seem to have caught his gawking, something he was mildly thankful for.

“I’m going to make some tea to warm myself up. You want some?” she asked, filling the kettle from the sink by hand.

He nodded again, this time allowing his eyes to focus on her shoulder as he spoke. “Yes, please. Thank you.”

Tina threw him a quick smile and turned to the stove. “Make yourself at home.”

_ Home, _ Newt thought to himself with a fond smile and a glance at his surroundings. After so many months of living in huts and cabins, some nights out and vulnerable under the stars — living like a nomad as he worked on his book — having a home seemed almost like a foreign construct to him. Even his flat in London felt so strange to him still. His case and the beasts had been the closest he’d felt to a home until he stood there alone with Tina in her apartment. Now, the walls around him gave him more of a sense of home than he had ever truly felt.

Domesticity wasn’t a future he’d ever give much heed to; it was a concept he could not wrap his mind around. His scientific mind was virulently repulsed by stagnation, and the job he held at the Ministry was purely out of necessity. He was much more at peace in his own skin wandering the plains of Africa searching for Erumpents or the East Asian Mountains scouring for Nundu’s and Demiguise. Still, as he lingered watching Tina put away clean dishes and ready mugs for each of them, he felt that he could live that mundane life, if it was a life spent by her side.

Newt blinked a few times, drawing himself free from his own ridiculously pleasant thoughts and moved to kick his boots off at the foot of what was to be his bed. For a brief few seconds he thought of suggesting they push the two beds together or even transfiguring them into one more accommodating for two people to share and almost immediately he felt his blood rush to color his cheeks. It was an intriguing notion, to be sure, but Newt opted to keep the thought to himself. Even if he did feel a deep and abiding connection with Tina, their courtship was still in its infancy. He was happy to keep treading their slow pace if it would keep from spoiling what they had.

“Has your sister already begun living with Jacob?” he asked noticing less of Queenies things lying around the space as he sat at the kitchen table a while later.

Tina’s shoulders slouched significantly, and although he could see only her back, it was easy to assume a frown had twisted onto her features.

“No,” she answered, sounding faintly disheartened.

Newt felt a pull of his heartstrings hearing the pang of grief he had abruptly caused her. “I didn’t mean to be insensitive, Tina,” he apologized softly.

A weak smile greeted him when Tina turned — a somber, forgiving expression — saying nothing more on the matter as she poured the steaming water into mugs. Tina remained silent, sitting adjacent to him, stirring her tea and looking pensive. He’d chased her into a web of her own thoughts unintentionally it seemed. Tension was beginning to bleed into their charming evening like a gloomy fog and Newt felt responsible. His focus fell to the mug sitting before him, studying it as if written on the white porcelain was the remedy to alleviate the latent grief. Meditatively, his calloused fingertips brushed across the chipped edge of the cup as he thought.

“I’ve got an idea,” Newt proclaimed after a moment.

Puzzlement twisted Tina’s features, a single brow hooking high on her forehead as intrigue dissolved her sorrow. He could feel the inquisitive weight of her eyes on him as he stretched to reach his suit coat, hanging on the chair next to him. Newt dug in the magically extended pocket for a minute, tongue poking out of his pursed lips as he blindly searched the plethora of contents.

“Ah! There you are.” He grinned, brandishing a fresh bottle of Firewhiskey. “Why don’t we properly toast the nation? It should warm you up while we’re at it.”

Tina dazzled him with a smile and a laugh that he felt all the way to his bones.  _ That's better, _ he thought, seeing that dimple he loved so much press into her cheek as she continued to smile at him.

“Do you always carry a bottle of whiskey with you?” she asked, readily holding out her mug of tea.

Newt let out a chuckle, shaking his head, easily imagining how the situation might have looked to her. “Only when I know the country I’m visiting has an absurd law against selling it openly.”

“Touché,” Tina conceded with a nod.

Newt eagerly poured them both a generous portion of the whiskey and raised his mug of spiked tea with a prideful flair that caused Tina to giggle.

“Here’s to…” he thought a moment. “...to a charming evening celebrating the Independence of this grand country. May it forever stand as the British Empire’s biggest failure.”

Tina snorted an amused chortle and clanked her mug against his with enough force to chip it further. “Cheers!”

*

The tautness in the space melted away quickly once they moved to the sofa, toting with them the bottle of firewhisky. Conversation flowed plentifully, with such ease it was as though the two had known each other for years. Newt asked how things were at MACUSA, knowing the Aurors at the Ministry had their work cut out for them. Theseus often spent much of their weekly outing at his favorite Muggle pub going on at length how short handed his department was with all the riots going on throughout Europe. Tina however wanted to talk about his creatures.

“You left your case in England?” she asked while helping herself to more of the whiskey.

The tea had run out a while ago. Newt had offered to make more, but Tina seemed content with the strong flavor of the half-empty bottle of Firewhiskey.

“I did,” he said. “My mother and Theseus promised to take care of everyone while I’m here with you.”

Tina’s brows knit together, causing a slight crease to press into her forehead. “Theseus knows how to take care of your creatures?”

The blatant look of bewilderment holding steady on her face made Newt start to grin. He knew exactly how difficult it was to picture his brother in the role of animal caretaker.

“Surprisingly, yes.” Newt sipped from his mug. Tina still looked unconvinced. “Mum remains the better of the two, it’s true. But Theseus always does his absolute best, even if he manages it in a way that seemed hardly efficient.”

It had all been Theseus’ idea to begin with, wanting to try his hand at caring for creatures like his mother and brother did. Newt obliged eagerly, giving his brother multiple lessons and walkthroughs as to how to care for each beast properly; he’d even spent the better part of an afternoon writing up a handbook — a guide of sorts — so his brother could achieve each chore with ease and minimal bites or scratches. It was rare to see Theseus Scamander —  _ War Hero _ — out of his element, and seeing to a case of hungry creatures was undoubtedly out of Theseus’ comfort zone. Newt just hoped the bowtruckles would behave.  

“I’m a little sad you didn’t bring your case with you,” Tina mused a moment later. “I miss your creatures…” she paused long enough to finish what remained in her cup before adding softly: “...Not as much as I’ve missed you.”

The last whispered musing wasn’t directed to him, and Newt thought maybe, he wasn’t supposed to hear it. Tina was looking off into the distance to where her bed sat in the darkened part of the room — lost, it seemed, in her own thoughts. He wanted to respond with the same sentiment, to tell her that she was often all he thought about, but too much time had passed for it to be appropriate. Newt chose, instead, to memorize her profile: the soft dip of her nose, the plumpness of her lips, the slight point of her chin. He filed every inch of her image safely away so he could retrace it again when she wasn’t near him. Newt even took the time to notice how beautiful she looked in the color purple.

“It’s dull around here anymore,” Tina was saying, still entranced with the shadows. A somber tone coated every word that broke past her lips as she spoke and for a moment, Newt thought she might cry. “Queenie’s gone so much—”

She looked his way then, moisture shimmering in her brown eyes while a sad smile attempted to curl onto her face. “Your creatures would’ve brought a little more life into this place.”

Tina scooted closer to him on the sofa, finally closing that narrow space that separated them and rested her head on his shoulder.

All at once, Newt felt guilty for having left his case overseas. He knew she hadn’t meant any harm, but that didn’t deter how he suddenly felt.

“I did bring Pickett,” Newt said hoping to lessen some of the shame; maybe even break the increasingly somber mood of things.

Tina’s head popped off his shoulder as a fresh smile and relieved hopefulness began to quickly brighten her features. Even the sting of guilt faded.

Before Newt could even move to coax the little creature from the breast pocket of his waistcoat, two leafy sprouts poked out with a barrage of merry tiny chirps.

“Hello, Pickett,” she beamed at the bowtruckle.

He grinned in return, climbing out of the pocket, reaching for Tina to take him.

“Oh, tired of me, have you?” Newt teased.

Pickett shook his leafy sprouts with a look that seemed to convey he only wanted to greet his caretaker’s friend properly.

“He was rather cross with me when we arrived,” Newt explained as Tina gently took the creature from his pocket.

Seeing Tina interact with the tiny creature thrilled Newt in a way he wasn’t sure he completely understood. Throughout the years, he had always been eager to teach his fellow wizards about the majesty and wonderment of the magical creatures he loved, but never had he ever yearned to teach another person about them like he wanted to with Tina — to share his world with her,  _ fully _ .

“I’ll bet!” Tina grinned as Pickett scaled her arm to her shoulder before planting himself in a nest of her hair atop her head. “I traveled once by portkey for work and it was horrible. I can only imagine how it must have been for him.”

The subject of conversation seemed to vex the bowtruckle and he once more began to scold Newt. He chirped bitterly and stomped angrily, and threw in a raspberry to show his caretaker that he wasn’t messing around. Tina snorted with laughter and Newt shook his head in feigned disapproval.

“That is certainly enough of that!” Newt gently reprimanded as he removed Pickett from Tina’s hair. “Off to bed now, I should think.”

The bowtruckle gave Newt a final narrow-eyed scowl before resituating himself in the top pocket of the waistcoat.

“He’s developed a mind of his own,” Newt mused as he shrugged out of the garment to drape over the back of the sofa, not wanting to disturb the creature further.

“And right he should,” Tina smirked around another swig of whiskey.

The bottle of Firewhiskey lay nearly empty at their feet, and it wasn’t until Newt saw for himself how much —  _ or rather how little _ — remained that suddenly his focus seemed to be teetering on the edge of sobriety. His own tolerance for alcohol was truly higher than he cared to admit.  _ “It’s the Irish blood in ye!”  _ his mother always joked proudly. Newt however found little humor and no pride in the matter knowing his tolerance came from warfare. Still, Newt slyly moved the bottle under the sofa with a calculated kick so it wouldn’t tempt them any further. Surely if he was beginning to feel the onset of a drunken stupor, Tina wasn’t far behind.

She was still resting against him, head on his shoulder and her mood much improved having seen Pickett once more. Still, she was quiet. The apartment was peaceful, the only whisper of sound being Tina’s soft steady breaths. His own lids felt heavy as his eyes swept over the apartment, stopping at the mantel clock, its hands reading midnight and marking the close of what had blossomed into a fine day. He watched every tick of the clock, counting the blissfulness of every passing moment as the length of his day started to weigh on him. He longed to rest his head, be it there on the couch or in the spare bed across the way. Newt remained sitting, despite his tired body, keeping still and relaxed to provide Tina with a suitable cushion, all too willing to sacrifice his comfort for hers.

“Are you asleep?” Tina murmured a while later, in a languid tone.

“No,” Newt said, but his voice sounded tired.

She was quite only for a moment, and Newt thought maybe she’d drifted off before she could say any more, but that was not the case. Without any warning, she twisted against him and captured his lips in an abrupt kiss that rapidly yanked Newt out of his tiredness. The sudden taste of her mouth was decadent, both sweet and rich with flavor. The kiss was sloppy and eager, even a little frantic, Newt went so far as to think  _ inexperienced.  _ That did not stifle the explosive fire, burning hot and wild with hunger, to ignite within him however. 

 

Tina’s hands wove in his hair, tugging and tangling, egging him on with lascivious enthusiasm. A soft moan fell past her lips the second his fingers trailed down the ribbed bodice of her dress, only encouraging him even more. Newt moved a trail of delicate kisses along her jaw and down the strong column of her neck, nipping playfully at her protruding collarbone. He was only vaguely aware of Tina’s hands pushing the braces from his shoulders before tugging his shirt free from his trousers as his mind suddenly muddled with rampant physicality.

“Tina…” Newt barely managed, his words getting caught on the moan that came from the feel of her cold fingers brush over the bare skin of his torso.

He was lost in her: the feel of her hands on him, her lips dancing chaotically with his — every one of his senses was flooding with the feel of her, and Newt wanted desperately to let himself surrender to those waves of emotions.

“Tina...Tina, stop,” he whispered breathlessly, grabbing her wrists before her hands could finish undoing the buttons on his shirt. “Stop…”

“I’m sorry.” A frown crossed her face and she wilted, looking away and letting her hair hang to hide her expression. “I thought we — um…”

Newt could sense the tears that were surely beginning to well in her eyes as he realized how his reluctance must have seemed to her. For a second time, he felt responsible for causing her pain.

With a tender touch, he tilted her chin so her focus was back with him. Hurt and confusion drifted plainly over her face, her emotions easier to see than the clouds in the sky, causing him to feel even worse about his tactlessness.

He caressed her cheek, sweeping a thumb over the bone to catch a tear as it fell, and smiled gently.

“I only meant, it is late and we have both been drinking. Allow me the chance to be a gentleman in this situation — I would hate for you to wake tomorrow with any regrets.”

Another tear slid down her face, and her expression remained unchanged. Without a second thought, Newt kissed her again, chastely, and tender enough (he hoped) to convey his feelings since words were for the moment insufficient.

Tina sniffed, and laughed around a weak sob when he pulled away. “So you’re not opposed to…?”

Newt grinned as blood rushed to color his cheeks, shaking his head. “I assure you, I am not.”

“Just not now?” There was a twinkle in her eye when she met his gaze and Newt was bold enough to see that twinkle as hope.

He sighed, giving her a compassionate smile, seeing that he was right to assume the alcohol was toying with her. Tina’s mind was usually quite sharp.

“No,” Newt told her sweetly, reaching to tuck her hair behind her ears. “Should it happen, it will be when the time is right.”

That answer seemed to comfort her as she gave him a lazy eyed grin before cuddling closer to rest her head on his chest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a day late, I got called into work yesterday so I never got the time to post anything! This may be my personal favorite chapter of this story, so I hope you all enjoyed it as well! Also thanks so much for all the kudos and the comments! :D


	5. The Plan

When she woke, it was not of her own accord but instead due to a pestering ache in her head — the beam of sunlight did not help either. Sleep had blessed her with images of the afternoon in the park with significantly less Queenie and Jacob. Even in her dreams, Newt curled her lips into a grin that was grand and absurd. Tina had been bolder in her dream, even shameless to an extent — pulling Newt into her orbit every chance she got, stealing long and heated kisses no matter who saw. She could have lingered ceaselessly in the languid state of being, happy and content, but her body was not cooperating.

Tina didn’t dare to open her eyes for a long while, hoping the Sandman would grace her with another visit and take her back to that dreamy meadow.  _ Another five minutes _ she begged herself, wishing that sheer will could dispel the pounding in her skull. There was a twinge in her neck too, she realized upon trying to reposition herself out of the sun's ruthless rays, which was proving hard to ignore. Sleep was another step out of reach, it seemed. Not only did the irksome ache keep her from the sweet grip of slumber, it also told her that she wasn’t in her bed.

_ Odd… _ The usual bite of the springs in her side and hip was instead replaced by the feel of a thin cushion...  _ are my feet dangling? _ She knew she was taller than most of her female colleges at work, but not so much that her feet openly hung over the edge of the mattress. Thinking hurt her throbbing brain, but Tina was determined to figure out her location without the necessity of opening her eyes. All of her recent memories were foggy as she dove into them with investigative tenacity until Tina aptly deduced that the pain she felt in her neck and the suspicious status of her feet all pointed to the fact she was clumsily sprawled on her living room sofa.

Tina sat up slowly, recognizing the pounding between her ears as the devious repercussion of a bit of overzealous drinking. She could even still taste the spice of the Firewhisky on her tongue, stale and far less pleasant than she remembered it being.

“Good morning,” a familiar voice greeted her nearby.

Tina risked only a squint fearing what effect the light would have on her headache, and her sure-to-be sensitive eyes. They adjusted in increments, each time she opened them a little more until Tina could make out Newt seated on the floor next to her. His back rested against the sofa as he mended one of his socks quietly. He looked so effortlessly at ease lounging on her floor tending to this chores as though he was home. Tina couldn’t quell the frisson of delight the sight brought her, neither could she keep from smiling.

“Morning,” she yawned a moment or so later, rubbing her temples in an attempt to subdue the aching in her head. “You, um — wouldn’t happen to have any of that potion your mom makes, would you?” Tina added, only half jokingly.

Without hesitation, Newt brandished a half-empty phial from his trouser pocket, giving her a crooked smile as he handed it to her.

“Mother keeps Theseus and I well supplied — in her mind she must think we are both alcoholics.” His tone was light despite seeming somewhat put off with his mother’s assumption.

Tina thanked him as she removed the cork before tossing back the concoction with ease. The taste was putrid but the aftertaste was worse, it stuck to her tongue and the walls of her mouth long after she’d swallowed. It made her eyes burn and her nose wrinkle. In no time however, the light didn’t sting her eyes and the throbbing began to lessen.

“Where did your mother learn to make this stuff?” Tina asked. She’d tried her fair share of sobering potions but none were so potent or effective.

“It’s an old McAllister brew.” he explained, continuing his sewing. “Most use mint and or chamomile along with other various ingredients but those mostly make the potion taste better and the results are temporary. The secret is the turmeric. It tastes bloody awful, but works wonders.”

Newt finished his sewing with a sturdy knot, cutting the remaining thread with his teeth before shoving the needle in his trouser pocket heedlessly. When he stood, he looked more disheveled and unkempt than Tina was used to seeing him. His braces dangled freely off his shoulders, his shirt was untucked and mostly unbuttoned, while his hair was a messy halo of tangles atop his head. Suddenly, those foggy memories at the back of Tina’s mind were clear as crystal.

Just as quickly as the imagery of their evening on the sofa spilled back into her brain, a heavy lump formed in the back of her throat she struggled to swallow. Tina felt the need to avert her eyes feeling blood rush to color her cheeks.

“Did I — um…” she swallowed again, easier this time. “Did I  _ attack  _ you last night?”

Tina held out hope for embarrassments sake that what she remembered had been part of the dream she had fought to hold onto, but his state of being said otherwise.

To her relief, Newt met her question with a laugh as he sat down next to her. “You were being very eloquent with your advances last night, yes.”

Tina felt her blush deepen and the intense wave of embarrassment she felt had her stomach churning. She couldn’t bring herself to look at him, even if he did sound amused and  _ pleased _ by the entire incident; instead she kept her focus solely on the rug and its patterns beneath her feet.

“No harm done, Tina,” he added, as if doing so somehow would make the shame she felt disappear. It didn’t.

“I’m so sorry, Newt,” Tina husked out when she finally found her voice. Somehow, she would have rather endured the headache than her embarrassment.

“Don’t be,” Newt urged, gently rubbing his open palm back and forth across her back. His kind touch alleviated some of her apprehension almost immediately.

“I enjoyed it, if I’m to be honest,” he admitted, and then his cheeks flushed red under his smattering of freckles.

Little by little the awkward atmosphere began to fade, and finally Tina looked at him, worrying her bottom lip, with an expression she hoped would convey how thankful she was for his understanding. His eyes were heavy on her, watchful and smoldering with compassion. It was seldom Tina had the chance to admire the changing blues and greens of his eyes — so often he kept his focus askew. She never minded though. In truth she found the trait oddly endearing, as it made those rare moments where their glances met that much more meaningful.

However, Tina was very aware how utterly  _ not _ subtle Newt’s glance had become. He was drinking her in as though he could see through to her very soul, and Tina bit her lip a little harder feeling the stirring in her middle. The urges only grew when he stole a glance to her lips. With how closely he was setting next to her, and the absolute sinful urges coursing through her in that moment, it would have been so easy to kiss him.

“Your sister and Jacob will be expecting us soon,” Newt said softly.

His focus never strayed and he also seemed to be struggling to keep from acting on whatever he was thinking.

“Right.” Tina had completely forgotten about breakfast. She moved away slowly, trying not to seem disappointed. “I’ll go get ready.”

As she moved across the length of her apartment to hide behind the privacy of the pocket door, she was pleased to feel Newt’s gaze upon her. It filled her with enough satisfaction to deter that pang of disappointment even. She grinned at the odd sensation his watchful eyes stirred, knowing she’d never been the type of woman to turn a gentleman's head as she strolled by. Tina had always been fine with that. Newt however, was one head she was suddenly delighted to see turn for her.

Tina chose a pair of light gray slacks from her chest of drawers, tired of feeling vulnerable in the dress she still wore. A sigh broke past her lips as she glanced at the assortment of ordinary blouses her collection had to offer. None of them were particularly overtly feminine or inspiring apart from one. The cotton garment buttoned up the front with pearlescent beads and featured a lower cut neckline than Tina normally chose. The collar flared fancifully, and the sleeves were cuffed at three quarter length. Still, the article was only white in color, which usually would’ve been satisfactory if Tina wasn’t feeling the way she was.

She held it at arm’s length glaring at it through narrowed eyes as if to scold it for being so plain. Queenie used charms all the time to alter the color of clothing; Tina had seen her do so a dozen times or more. With a shrug and no small amount of wishful thinking, Tina brandished her wand and murmured the charm she’d heard countless times. Before her eyes, the stitching stained a pastel lavender — the same shade as the dress lying at her feet.

_ Much better, _ she thought as she quickly buttoned the blouse and slipped on her usual brogues. She finished the outfit off with a casual blazer of a matching gray to her trousers and her precious locket.

Newt was back to looking posh and presentable, waistcoat buttoned, jacket on. Pickett’s two leafy appendages swayed out of the top of the breast pocket of the waistcoat like a living pocket square. There seemed to be another disagreement happening between the two, but eventually, the Magizoologist was able to coax the creature back into his hiding place.

When his focus turned to her, a toothy grin spread across his freckled face; it was dazzling and bright like the sun shining in through the translucent sheers dressing the windows.

“Lavender is your color, Tina,” he said in awe. “Truly.”

“You think?” Tina glanced at her blouse unable to see what made the color so remarkable, but glad she had used Queenie’s spell nonetheless.

“I do,” he said. “It compliments your complexion nicely, and — er — your eyes, too.”

She was tired of blushing, but Tina could feel another working its way to color her cheeks. There was no stopping the sudden rush, it seemed, no matter how much she tried to stifle it.

“Thank you,” Tina managed, forcing her focus to the tips of her shoes so he wouldn’t see the color he’d brought to her face. Complements she could handle if they were in praise of her ability to duel or do her job; ones that came from her appearance were a foreign concept that brought her more disbelief than pleasure.

They both stood a moment, each of them suddenly unsure of where to look.

“Well,” Tina said doing her best not to seem flustered by Newt’s comments. “Ready?”

He nodded, seeming glad she was the one to have broken the silence, and held out his arm for her to take. Tina easily joined herself to him, removing her wand in one fluid movement.

A moment later, they appeared outside of the Kowalski apartment above the bakery and the next moment, Queenie was yanking them over the threshold before anyone could knock. She greeted them both with quick hugs and cheerful hello’s before turning back to the stove where she had a plethora of things cooking. The smell alone, permeating throughout the multi roomed apartment was mouthwatering. Tina’s morning had been so eventful; between the hangover and the embarrassment, she’d paid no attention to her hungry stomach. It snarled and gargled at the rich scents and the promise of breakfast.

Newt chatted with Jacob seated at the table adorned with a bouquet of fresh daisies and a white lace tablecloth. Tina perched herself there as well, fondly watching her sister navigate the kitchen with ease. Queenie was perfectly matched for the necessities of domestic life, wearing it proudly and happily. She danced merrily over the tiles beneath her t-strapped heels, humming along with the jazz on the radio as she put the final additions on their breakfast feast.  

The meal was wholesome, consisting of a near endless supply of French toast, grilled sausages and fluffy scrambled eggs, all seasoned to perfection. The only sound in the apartment was the clink of utensils against porcelain plates and the lazy sounding tune over the wireless, each too hungry and too entranced with the savory flavors to spoil it with words.

Queenie ate with her pink lips pulled in a perpetual grin, and Tina wasn’t foolish enough to think it had nothing to do with the way Newt kept glancing across the table to her from under his fringe. Quickly, Tina ushered every personal thought behind her Occlumency shield to keep safely away from her sister’s nosy mind. The likelihood that her sister had already fished every intimate and embarrassing memory from her night with Newt was high, but that wasn’t going to stop her from trying to keep her private life private no matter how futile it was.

Coffee and tea followed their meal once Queenie had set the dishes to tend to themselves in the sink with a wave of her pearl handled wand.

“So,” Queenie started, taking a sip of her tea. “Did you come by boat or Floo this time?”

Newt’s hand brushed the outside of his jacket pocket where Tina figured his illegal trinket was hidden.

“Neither, actually.” He swallowed, tossing a seemingly apologetic glance Tina’s way before continuing. “My brother gave me a portkey as a remarkably late birthday present.”

Tina had to bit her lip to keep from smiling at the timid way he glanced at her, appearing the guilty criminal once more.

“I have no idea how, or from whom he had commission it. To be honest I was concerned it was some practical joke and I’d end up stranded who knows where.”

“So it works then?” Queenie asked, leaning across the table as though the whole notion was riveting.

Tina had seen that look in her sister’s eyes before; the cogs and wheels were definitely turning.

Newt nodded in reply to Queenie’s question. “More or less.” He paused a moment and met Tina‘s eyes with another apologetic look before continuing. “I appeared right in the middle of your flat, which is obviously quite rude. Thankfully, no one was home at the time. I plan to have my brother fix that first thing when I’m back in England.”

“I wouldn’t have minded,” Tina said before she thought better of it.

The unabashed comment sparked Newt’s mouth to twist into a faint smile as he brought his cup to his lips. It was so small a gesture, but it oozed with a cheekiness that made Tina’s chest delightfully tight.

“So you got this portkey from your brother, and it takes ya all the way to and from New York to England?” The smile that had been at play on Queenie’s lips had grown even wider, matched by the widening of her eyes as though she’d come upon a grand realization.

“My flat in London, specifically,” Newt divulged nonchalantly.

A rapid stream of emotions flooded Queenie‘s face all of which seemed to be varying degrees of excitement, though, Tina had trouble catching all of them. She also seemed to be the only one to have noticed the grandeur of her sudden enthusiasm.

“What is it, Queenie?” Tina asked cautiously, wishing she were the one who could read minds in that moment. Newt’s attention had even shifted to the blonde witch upon hearing the concern in Tina’s voice.

Her sister didn’t satisfy them with an answer though, not directly, at least. Instead, she all but leapt from her seat at the table, narrowly avoiding catastrophe as the tea cup closest to her would have crashed to the wooden floor had it not been thwarted by Newt’s quick reflexes.

“Jacob!” she shouted.

Alarm was quick to weigh onto the bakers brow as his fiancé danced around to his side of the table jovially.

“Why don’t we elope to England!?”

Jacob choked out a nervous cough as the confusion on his furrowed brow sank deeper. “Queenie, doll. We already talked about this. We can’t afford a trip like that.”

All at once, Tina knew exactly what had sparked her sister’s sudden excitement. Newt seemed to catch on too; she watched his confusion slowly turn into a grin.

“Newt’s portkey!” Queenie explained. “We can use Newt’s portkey!”

She looked to Newt for permission; he was nodding before Queenie managed to form her words. “Of course! My portkey is perfect — I have no idea why I didn’t think of that.”

Jacob looked pale and utterly lost as to what was happening while Queenie stood beside him practically bouncing. “Wait, wait, wait. Hold on a sec. What’s a portkey?”

“A portkey can be any item that is enchanted with powerful transportation magic,” Tina explained. “It works sort of like Apparition. It’s also illegal to have one…” she threw Newt another sardonic glare and fought a smile seeing the tips of his ears turn endearingly pink.

“Your brother gave you this?” Jacob asked Newt, still trying to catch up.

“Yes.”

“And it can get all of us across the ocean...to London?” The confusion was slowly leaving his features, becoming more hopeful.

“Yes,” Newt assured him with a grin.

They were all quiet a moment letting the space fill with a cheerful calm that seemed to come solely from Queenie. Tina was sure she had never seen her sister so happy or alight with such vibrancy. Like Jacob, Tina was slow to catch up with the speed the morning had suddenly taken. It was like shock almost, as though the notion of them traveling to England on a spur-of-the-moment type adventure had not completely sunken in yet. One thing she was sure about, was that Tina was not about to deny her sister the opportunity even if she herself was still coping with the idea.

“This is perfect!” Tina said before Queenie could sense the slight apprehension deep within her.

England was after all the place Tina had been hoping they would eventually get married. The laws were much friendlier to unions such as theirs. Maybe MACUSA would even overlook their marriage if they wed on British soil. Tina hoped so anyway.

Queenie beamed brighter than the sun, and rushed to scoop Tina into her arms. “Oh, Teenie. This is so great!

“What about your dress though?” Tina tried not to frown.

“I’ve actually been workin’ on one. It just needs a bit more tweaking to make it perfect,” Queenie said before disappearing into the room she and Jacob shared muttering excitedly about fabrics she needed.

“Teenie!” Queenie shouted from the other room. “You and Newt go pack! We ain’t gotta be back at work till Wednesday, Jacob and I will be over when we’ve got all our things together!”

_ Leave now? _ Tina wanted to argue, and she would have; thinking up some excuse about needing a plan on where they would stay once they made it to England. Newt however, seemed eager to let them all stay at his flat.

An air of bewilderment settled as they lingered at the table a minute longer before running off to pack. It was as though the stars had suddenly aligned, and it made Tina’s skin tickle with anticipation, though she wasn’t sure if it was out of excitement or shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot to post this chapter! >.< So very sorry! I spent the weekend at Cedar Point riding roller coasters and getting obnoxiously sun burned with a group of friends; thus I've been a couch potato all day, literally doing nothing until it clicked I had not yet posted this! Thankfully this is one of the longer chapters so hopefully that makes up for the lateness!


	6. The Flat

The moment Tina was in the relative privacy of her own apartment, a layered array of emotions wracked through her — twisting her features — and to her horror, Newt had seen all of them. As to what expression struck him so fiercely to garner the look of concern on his brow, she wasn’t entirely sure, but she figured it was not one he had expected.

“I’m fine,” Tina husked out quickly before he could make a comment.

It wasn’t a lie, not really. Never had she been happier for her sister — things were finally playing in their favor. What had prompted such a sudden and confusing welter of emotions was simply the speed at which everything had fallen perfectly into place. For someone who was not particularly fond of surprises, the notion of running off to Europe spontaneously was a bit of a difficult pill to swallow. Not to mention, Tina’s own life was about to drastically change in only a matter of hours and she was struggling to keep up.

Newt had not moved. The look of concern was pressing deeper into his freckled brow as his eyes watched her carefully while she paced, trying to settle her nerves.

“I am,” she stressed, feeling the weight of his gaze begin to suffocate her.

_ Work, Tina,  _ she told herself.  _ Busy yourself. That always calms you. _

With a flick of her wand, a suitcase slid from under her bed and flew to land on her well-made linens.

“I just wasn’t expecting this, is all.” Tina glanced at the open traveling bag and froze. “I’m fine,” she whispered, this time more to reassure herself than Newt. The innocent case sitting open before her looked daunting. She felt as though she’d just run a marathon, out of breath and unnaturally tired. Every breath that escaped her lips was heavy and laborious.  _ Get a grip, Goldstein! _

Tina stood still a moment, drawing in slow breaths to compose herself, keeping her eyes closed and let the shock and tension in her body melt away.

“Okay,” she said with a forced smile, feeling more herself.

The routine and repetitive nature of packing helped put her mind at ease; folding one garment after another, carefully as though it were some strange form of meditation. Newt never strayed too far, leaning casually against the sheathed pocketed door with the same watchfulness and understanding he always held. The concern was gone from his brow, and he seemed more than content watching quietly. Tina was glad for his company, even if she didn’t look it. His presence was soothing and little by little it lulled that anxious part of her.  

“Are you sure you are okay with the three of us staying with you?” Tina asked, attentively folding a pair of stockings before placing them in her case.

“Delighted, actually.” Newt shrugged merrily, throwing his hands in the pockets of his trousers. “You and your sister have always been gracious, generous hosts for me when I come to visit. I’m honored to finally have the opportunity to return the favor.”

Tina stood, looking at him in mild awe at the sheer optimism and pleasure in his tone — not unlike an excited puppy. It made her angry, glad, and hopeful all at the same time.

“You are absolutely sure?” Tina tested, watching the play of muscles on his face for the faintest hint uncertainty.

The hopeful part of her suddenly was terrified something in that exact moment would change his mind. That wave of terror brought with it the realization she had no quarrel with going to England, or staying with Newt — all of that excited her — she just wasn’t ready to let go of her sister.

Newt nodded slowly, closing the space between them with a few nimble strides until he was the only thing Tina could focus on. He smiled at her, open and completely unabashed, transforming his face and the constellations of freckles on his cheeks; it was dazzling and spilling with adoration and the very sight of it silenced every screaming thought of trepidation in her head. He held her gently, circling his arms around her waist.

“I am beyond a doubt, Tina.” His voice was low when he spoke, like velvet and it made Tina’s heart flutter.

All at once, Newt’s proximity to her as well as the way his green eyes looked into hers, had completely distracted her from the thought of Queenie leaving her forever. The scent —  _ his scent _ — consumed her and Tina had to rein in the urge to pull him closer by the lapels of his jacket to kiss him.

“Would you do me a favor?” Newt murmured, brushing calloused fingertips along her jaw.

_ Anything, _ she wanted to say without hesitation, but decided against it. “What?”

A smile pulled the corners of his lips with an impish delight as though he was about to ask something salacious of her (in that moment Tina wouldn’t have minded if he did).

“Pack that dress you wore to my brothers wedding? I would very much like to see you in it again.” The twinkle in his hazel green eyes that filled her stomach with butterflies and caused a foolishly smitten grin to unfurl across her face she couldn’t quell.

“Really?”

Newt’s boyishly crooked smirk remained as he nodded.

“Okay!” She said breathlessly, breaking free of the British wizard‘s hold long enough to retrieve the pink dress box safely stowed away in the bottom of her chest of drawers.

Admittedly, Tina had almost forgotten about the shimmering midnight blue dress her sister had made for her. There was something almost fairytale-like about the flowing garment. Woven in its very fabric were a number of delicate memories Tina would forever keep close to her heart; dancing with Newt in the glow of candle light, the kiss they’d shared atop that hill — all of it felt like a dream.

*

The hour was nearing noon when Jacob and Queenie appeared with a swirl and a  _ pop  _ in the middle of the living room, long after Tina had finished her packing. Excitement seemed too tame a word to describe the aura the couple emitted; it would have been suffocating if Tina didn’t absorb it gladly. Their spirit swiftly ate away any remaining traces of disquiet in Tina’s mind; a welcomed element that ended a somewhat stressful morning.

Suddenly Tina was light as air seeing the grin on her sister’s face. Jacob wore a similar gleam, appearing far more relaxed and unflustered — his color had even returned to him.   

Without ceremony, Newt brandished a brass skeleton key from his jacket pocket and held it openly in his palm. Tina and Queenie hurriedly drew their wands and shrunk their luggage to the size of playing cards, before stowing them away in pockets. Jacob’s brow furrowed as he sized up the trinket in Newt’s hands with an audible  _ ‘Hmmmm…’ _

“So that thing,” Jacob pointed, sounding skeptical, “Is going to get alla us across the pond, huh?” He yanked nervously at his collar.

“Yes, it should.” Newt shrugged nonchalantly.

“ _ Should? _ ” Tina suddenly felt the bottom drop out of her stomach. “You don’t know?”

Newt swallowed, scratching the back of his head, looking as though he had just realized the gravity of what he had said.

“I’ve only used it once, Tina. To come here. I’ve not used it on a return trip. Theseus made it for me as a gift, and while he can be a cheeky pillock at times — it’s no secret.” Newt’s voice was characteristically calm, and Tina envied his composure. “However, I trust my brother on this particular issue; he’s a bit of a knob, but he’s not cruel. Having this take me anywhere but home would be cruel.”

A stomach churning silence flooded the room and threatened to turn the joyous moods sour, yet Queene’s grin was resolute as she shrugged off the matter with glee.

“If it doesn’t take us to England, it will bring us back here. No harm done,” she said.

Queenie’s optimism and logic seemed to spur Newt on with a fresh wave of certainty. Tina even felt better, though she could have kicked herself for not reaching that conclusion first.

“Right,” Newt said, flashing a quick smile. “Now, have any of you — erm, not you, Jacob, sorry — but have either you or Queenie traveled by portkey?”

Queenie shook her head, and Tina nodded.

“Once,” she told him. “A couple of years back MACUSA sent some Aurors a few states south to help with a raid. We used a portkey to get there. A  _ sanctioned  _ one.”

Newt sighed at her jest, though he looked relieved not to be the only one with experience as far as portkey’s were concerned.

“Good, then you’ll know what to expect.” He paused long enough to shift his focus to Jacob and Queenie. “Now, traveling by portkey is very convenient, but frustratingly that convenience comes at a cost.”

Jacob frowned slightly, once more looking pale.

“It works the same as Apparition, however the nausea can be worse for some. I passed out my first time…”

He stopped, seemly having caught the narrow-eyed glare Tina threw his way to let him know he should have kept that last bit to himself. A moment or two passed before Newt cleared his throat, finally finding the correct words to speak once more.

“Anyway, let us simply lock arms with one another…” he took hold of Tina swiftly and tightly, making her feel secure. Everyone followed his lead, hooking arms until all of them stood in a perfect circle. It seemed as though the room held a collective breath, looking to the British wizard for what should come next.

“I should be able to give this a squeeze, and…”

Instantaneously the apartment became a blur of rapidly moving colors and Tina almost wasn’t quick enough to brace herself against the abrasive magical force that took hold of her. All at once, it felt as though every organ in her body was sloshing around freely, and the vertigo was just as bad. She clung to Newt as though he were life itself, fearing that if she let go, she’d be lost forever in a void. Then, it was over. The world around her became nauseatingly still.

“...we should end up in my living room,” Newt said through winded breaths in a tone that sounded pleasantly surprised.

Tina stumbled over wobbling feet as they landed, everybody breaking their hold from the sheer force at which they’d arrived, scattering apart like breaking glass. There were a number of various furniture pieces nearby so Tina braced herself against a sturdy looking armoire until her nausea faded. Newt’s knuckles were white as he gripped the back of an elegant looking chair, while Queenie tumbled haphazardly across a sofa looking only slightly faint. Jacob was the only one left, abandoned in the middle of the room and looking as though at any moment he was going to be ill.

“Bathroom?” he choked out hoarsely, reaching for Queenie who rushed to aid him.

“Down the hall, on the left,” Newt instructed with an errant wave of his hand.

The spinning in Tina’s head had lessened by the time her sister and Jacob struggled past her, and cautiously, she moved to help them navigate. Tina took hold of his free arm to help stabilize him as she and Queenie maneuvered furniture and boxes left on the wooden floor until they found the facilities. She offered her assistance, feeling much better but Queenie waved her off.

Tina lingered a moment, having been shut out of the tiny bathroom, trying to quell the abrupt excitement swirling in the pit of her stomach upon realizing she was standing in Newt’s home. It was an absurd thing to stir her enthusiasm, she knew, but it was sure to be another learning experience — a wider glimpse into his world.  _ This is a long time coming,  _ she joked to herself, easily recalling the number of times he had stayed at her apartment. However, as she moved down the lengthy hall, Tina was once more reminded that he came from much more wealth than she had.

The walls encompassing her were less of a flat and more of narrow townhouse. It was spacious despite its slender construction, with a second floor and many rooms. There were the kitchen, living room and the cupboard-like toilet which she’d already seen. Tina had not yet gotten a better look around but she was sure beyond the parlor sat another room —  _ a study, perhaps _ — and surely more than one bedroom tucked away upstairs. The decor, however, was entirely Newt’s.

In that sense, his townhouse differed greatly from the estate his parents called home. It was not unlike Featherbeak, but it lacked the sterile, museum-like cleanliness of his parents home.  There was a warmth to the unfamiliar walls surrounding her and neat clutter — as neat as clutter can be — lined the walls in boxes and the surfaces of tables like the work shed in his case. Despite the architectural elegance, most of the furniture was mismatched; varying wood stains, a yellow upholstered chair, an overtly floral patterned sofa, and of course there were creature related objects strewn throughout. His home had become a catchall, it seemed, for everything he had not yet found a place for in his magical world.

The most eye-catching baubles Tina found as she leisurely made her way back to the living room were the few framed photographs in the hallway, most of which were hung crookedly. Tina smiled at the enchanted pictures, recognizing the faces of his mother, father and brother. Her favorite though, was of herself, taken at Theseus’ wedding. It alone was free of a thin veil of dust and hung perfectly parallel with the stripes on the wallpaper.

When she finally stepped back into the sunlit front parlor, Newt was hurriedly rearranging stacks of books, fluffing pillows on the sofa, and wiping dust from the side tables with his hands, only to smear it onto the leg of his trousers. Tina bit her lip to hide the affectionate smile growing on her face as she watched. He kept to his hasty chores, never once taking notice of her until she cleared her throat.

“Oh,” Newt said, somewhat apologetically. He’d been gallantly attempting to fluff a sagging cushion on the couch only to have it sink onto itself, considerably worse for having been touched.

“I’m glad to host you, although I admit, I wasn’t expecting guests,” he confessed, ducking his head in faint embarrassment.

Tina shrugged, glancing around to gauge the state of things. “I don’t mind. I just didn’t expect your apartment to be so big.” Her brow furrowed in response to her own statement, realizing too late that it came off somewhat rude. “I mean, it’s big for just you.” That didn’t sound much better, she figured; Newt though, seemed none the wiser.

He laughed dryly, rolling his eyes around to size up the apartment for himself. “I made the mistake of having Thes and Mum find a place for me.”

_ That makes more sense. _

“It’s a rather boring story, Tina. I assure you.” He sat on the sofa as he spoke, gesturing for her to sit with him.

For as dated as the couch looked, it was much softer than Tina had been expecting when she eagerly placed herself next to him; the cushions were rather lumpy, however.

“I’d still like to hear it — an abridged version?” Tina urged, purposely sitting to face him.

“Well,” Newt sighed, “I was living with my parents after coming home from the war — Theseus was too, actually. Anyway, I’d been building a bit of a savings from working at the Ministry, and towards the tail end of my expedition I received an advance due to the work I’d completed on my book. I sent it home to my mother with the instruction to find me a suitable residence near the Ministry.”  

There was a hint of ardor in his crooked smile as he looked around, gesturing vaguely with outstretched arms. “This is what I came home to. I’m certain that check was not enough to cover this place for three years, but my mother swears it was — claiming some nonsense about the landlord being a great customer of hers.” He shrugged. “It  _ is _ too big for just me; I mostly use the spare room upstairs for storage but there’s a bed there as well. Your sister and Jacob are welcome to use it.”

He stopped, tugging idly at a loose thread on the sofa before adding: “See, boring.”

“I thought it was riveting!” Tina teased, causing him to chuckle.

“In any case,” Newt sighed, sinking deeper into the sofa and looking content with a smirk playing on his lips. “Welcome to my humble abode.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 26th birthday to me! :D
> 
> We are now over half way through this story, and I can't believe it! I really need to get back into the habit of writing so I can finish the next part of this sooner, so ya'll don't have to wait 6 months. I'm sorry I'm the worlds slowest writer lol. 
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter even if it was a bit on the shorter side!


	7. The Brother

Only a few minutes had passed by the time Queenie and Jacob rejoined them in the sunlit parlor, both in significantly better spirits with smiles on their faces. The couple laughed as they entered on steady feet, holding hands. All of Jacob's color had returned to his cheeks.

“Sorry for — uh — y’know.” He tossed a pointed thumb over his shoulder, gesturing to the bathroom with his smile twisting into a look of mild embarrassment. “Sorry.”

Newt jumped to his feet, shaking his head and giving the stout baker a friendly pat on the back. “No worries. I’m glad you’re feeling better. I fainted my first go of it, remember? So you did miles better than me.”

Jacob laughed despite not looking convinced, though he seemed grateful for Newt’s understanding and general air of nonchalance.

“Now that we’re all here, shall I show you where you’ll be sleeping?” Newt asked, gesturing vaguely in the direction of the wooden stairs in the narrow foyer before offering his hand to assist Tina off the sofa.

She beamed, welcoming his hand around hers once again. Tina relished in the gentle friction of his coarse skin against her own and the way he kept hold of it long after she was on her feet.

“Please!” Queenie nodded, curls bouncing. Fluidly she folded herself around Jacob, snaking her arm around his, and for a moment Tina envied the couple‘s ease and casual intimacy.  

Before she had time to dwell on her sister and Jacob’s easy familiarity, Newt was pulling her up the antique stairs while the other couple fell into place behind them. With every step they climbed, that annoying pang of jealousy flitted away as her inquisitive eyes took in all there was to see of the British wizard’s flat, and by the time they reached the landing, Tina’s envy was gone.

The second floor was much like the first, decorated with rich artistic crown moulding with patterned wallpaper and wooden floors masked by heavy rugs. A layer of dust covered most of the surfaces there too, none suffering so much as a stack of crates left abandoned and forgotten in the corner at the top of the stairs.

The spare room was the first one off the landing, and the one Newt led them into first. Unsurprisingly it was just as Tina imagined it being; a mess of organized disarray consisting of surplus knicknacks, boxes of books, and clothes. At the center of the furthest wall, strewn with clutter as well, sat a simple iron framed bed large enough for two.

A defeated-sounding sigh escaped Newt’s lips as he drew out his wand. He gave it a quick, wordless flick, sending the mess to pile neatly along the surrounding walls, making the room feel more open and functional.

“As I was telling Tina: I’m happy to host but ill prepared.” Newt stored his wand away and pocketed his hands, casting a hesitant look to the couple standing next to him as if to judge the disappointment he expected.

Queenie waved her hand dismissively, “Oh, don’t worry honey. This is perfect for Jacob and me. Thank you!” She spun fluidly to land a grateful, friendly peck on his freckled cheek before crossing the room to the bed where she placed her things. A wide grin parted the baker’s lips as he gave Newt a hearty pat on his back in thanks and followed Queenie.

“There is a bath at the end of the hall the two of you are welcome to use, whenever.” Newt told them, though Tina wasn’t sure either Queenie or Jacob had heard; the couple were swaying rhythmically in each other’s arms without the need of music to guide them.

All at once, the modest spare room was bursting with the boundless love and adoration joyously spilling from the dancing couple. It was warm and almost tingled right down to Tina’s bones and all she could do was wonder what it must be like: to share something so wholesome and pure with another person. What her sister and the baker had was an entity of rare caliber, something beyond infatuation and romance, but Tina could see it —  _ feel _ it even, so she knew whatever  _ it  _ was, had to be true.

If Tina could harbor even a small fraction of what her sister had found, to have that level of trust and happiness, would be more than she would have ever thought possible. With every passing glance she stole Newt’s way, she longed for  _ it _ even more; the singular hope that one day whatever it was she and the Magizoologist shared could blossom into more than a silly infatuation.

When Newt scooped up Tina’s hand, she almost jumped, having been lost in a sea of thoughts. She tried to ignore the tingle that sank deep into her skin where their hands were pressed together; Newt seemed to be fighting it too, judging by the faint shiver that worked through him. Nevertheless, she welcomed the return of his calloused fingertips scratching gently across her smooth skin as he led her quietly out of Jacob and Queenie’s room. There was a content expression playing on his lips, blithe and touched slightly with a hint of hubris. Tina allowed herself to delight in the notion that perhaps it was she who had caused Newt’s grin and air of pride, finding that the idea pleased her profoundly. For a moment she wished the hall would never come to an end.

The second of the two bedrooms sat at the front of the dwelling and was larger by only a few feet. Newt’s scent was heaviest there, which thrilled Tina more than she was willing to admit- gnawing her lip to keep from grinning like a fool. She let her eyes skate over its clutter in an attempt to thwart the pleasure the rooms’ distinct cologne prompted. Newt’s things were still strewn about, though far less messy than the previous room. Boxes and books decorated every surface and piles of garments littered the wooden floor as though he’d not been taught how to properly hang them.

As they entered, Newt’s charmed expression faded into a frown, and again, he issued her an apologetic glance.

“Bugger…” he sighed in defeat, and withdrew his wand.

With an unceremonious wave the space began to tidy itself; clean garments folded and tucked themselves away in the drawers of the antique wardrobe, while worn shirts and trousers discarded themselves into a wicker basket in the back corner of his room. The boxes and the books all stacked neatly and the sheets covering his bed smoothed snugly across the mattress.

“I’m sorry, Tina,” he said while collecting books that had not yet begun to stack. “I’m not usually this messy.” Newt deposited the books on a shelf with a sigh. “Is this alright for you? I know it’s not my parents place…”

“It’s better,” Tina assured him quickly.

The Scamander estate was elegant and profoundly  _ clean _ , but to Tina, those walls felt more akin to a swanky Manhattan Hotel instead of a home. The faded wallpaper and jumble of boxes and clothes of Newt’s room was as close to home as she would ever get so far from New York.

A chuckle broke past Newt’s pursed lips — dry and laden with skepticism.

“I don’t know about that,” he argued. “But it’s a bed at the very least.” Newt paused for a moment, carding his fingers through his mess of ginger hair. “I’ll, uh, sleep in my case so I won’t bother you.”

Tina felt her face fall, and before she could think better of it, chose not to let the chance slip past her.

“It’s big enough for both of us. Don’t you think?” she asked, surprised with how level her voice was feeling her heart begin to pound in her chest. “We could share it, if you want.”

Seconds slinked by profoundly slow, each one of them seemingly slower than the last; Tina held her breath through all of them. Newt wasn’t looking directly at her, more so her shoulder, which made it hard for Tina to gage what expression was playing on his face until with a timid flash of teeth, he smiled.

“That wouldn’t bother you?” he asked, tentatively.

Tina shook her head. “Not at all!”

Immediately, she knew she sounded too eager, and winced. However, her enthusiasm seemed to encourage his own and the slight smirk grew wide on Newt’s freckled face. His eyes were even twinkling when he finally met her’s.

“Okay,” he nodded.

It was a simple response — a single word — and yet the way he’d uttered it, how he beamed with so much more than a fissure of happiness reminded Tina of how Jacob looked at Queenie. A touch of pink colored his cheeks and the tips of his ears and he dropped his eyes, letting his fringe shield his expression before busying himself once more with his chores.

As he finished tidying the space, Tina found a place for her small number of things, finishing by sliding her suitcase under her side of his bed. Jacob and Queenie found them not long after, crossing the threshold with yet another barrage of thanks for Newt’s hospitality before they all ventured back down stairs.

There was no mistaking the evening glow of the setting sun spilling into the parlor as they trekked single file down the stairway. It seemed only a handful of hours had passed since enjoying breakfast together, however the English hour was nearing suppertime. The time zone came with a bit of a shock to Jacob and Queenie, the blonde witch was first to rush off to the kitchen offering to make them all dinner. Newt valiantly tried to argue something about the notion of his guests cooking for him to be improper; Tina stopped him though, knowing he was fighting a losing battle.

Much to Queenie’s delight, it seemed, Newt kept a well-stocked pantry; most of it consisting of fruits and vegetables he’d grown himself. There was an air of pride in his voice as he told them the various farming methods he had learned on his travels from natives, and Tina couldn’t help but to smile, always enchanted by the tales of his nomadic life.

There wasn’t a lot of room in the kitchen for them to help Queenie prepare the meal, though Tina tried, only to have her sister insist she relax with Newt at the table. Jacob remained by her side, however, chopping carrots and onions with practiced ease; he was a far better sous chef than Tina had ever been.

Queenie was in the middle of cheerfully listing off the tailoring she still needed to do on her dress as she stirred the pot of stew when the sound of the front door opening caused them all to pause and glance down the hall in confusion.

“Do I smell cooking!?” a charismatic voice Tina recognized bellowed down the corridor. “Are you home, little brother?”

Before Newt could muster a snarky reply, Theseus Scamander waltzed into the kitchen with a grin on his thinly bearded face.

“I thought you were in New York.” He paused, suddenly taking notice of the amount of people in the room. Theseus’ smile grew tighter across his face. “But I see that you have brought New York to you. Good to see you again, Ms. Goldstein.”

Tina grinned, surprised with how happy she was to see him. “Hello, Theseus. How’s Lillian?”

Newt’s brother beamed at the mention of his wife and proudly squared his shoulders. “Very well! I’m sure she will be delighted to learn you are in town.”

“I hope I get the chance to see her before I go back. If not, you’ll have to say hello for me,” Tina said.

Theseus nodded. “You have my word.” He paused long enough to turn his attention to Jacob and Queenie, throwing on a charming smile as he did. “I’m Theseus Scamander, by the way. It seems that my brother has forgotten his manners and sees no need to introduce me.”

Newt stood hurriedly, casting his teasing brother a heavy scowl before finishing the introductions. “Thes, I’d like you to meet my friends: Jacob Kowalski, and Tina’s sister, Queenie.”

Theseus was quick to reach for Jacob’s hand to shake. “Ah, yes. The baker! Newt tells me you’ve opened a shop selling pastries that resemble his creatures. Bravo! It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Likewise!” Jacob grinned, obviously enchanted with the elder Scamander’s charm.

“And, Ms. Goldstein, the younger.” He chastely kissed the knuckles of the hand she offered him. “I hear you make a mean strudel. I’m charmed to make your acquaintance. I fear my brother does not deserve either of your friendships.” Theseus winked.

Queenie chuckled. “It’s great to meet you, too, Mr. Scamander.”

“Theseus, please.” He held up a hand dismissing such a formal title. “So sorry to intrude, but my brother left town yesterday leaving me with the notion he was to be gone for a few days and instructed me to babysit his menagerie of creatures. I can see now, however, I’m not needed.”

Newt rolled his eyes, fighting a smile. “I had planned on staying a few days, but Jacob and Queenie seized the opportunity to come—”

“Get married, am I right?” Theseus interjected with a brow hooked high on his forehead.

Newt scowled again upon being interrupted. Theseus continued, unfazed.

“My mother — er,  _ our _ mother — will be delighted to learn you’ve changed your minds! Load of rubbish, that American law. I’ve found Muggles to be rather extraordinary life partners.” He smiled fondly before adding: “My Lilly certainly is.”

It was endearing, how Theseus’ face lit up every time someone mentioned his wife’s name; the same happened each time Queenie spoke of Jacob and vice versa. Tina envied that level of companionship, hoping to find it someday for herself.

From the corner of her eye Tina saw Queenie perk up, having caught that singular wish drift through her mind; and without hesitation, Queenie pointedly eyed Newt. Tina shrugged, passing the word  _ maybe _ mentally to her sister. She seemed content with that response and returned her focus to Theseus.

“...Should I tell mother to expect you lot sometime in the morning?” he asked, excitedly.

Queenie grinned. “If it’s no trouble.”

“I don’t see why it would be.” Theseus shrugged nonchalantly. “She loves a good party, our mother.”

Newt let out a heavy breath of air, his expression stuck somewhere between annoyed and amused, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like ‘she loves a reason to drink.’

Tina tried to stifle her own amusement. She didn’t doubt the charming Irish woman loved an excuse to indulge.

“It’s settled then!” Queenie beamed.

Theseus mirrored her enthusiasm. “So it is! I’ll pop by the estate to let her know the lot of you will be over, before I head home.” He pulled his pocket watch free to check the time. “And with that, I shall leave you all to your supper. It’s been a pleasure meeting the two of you — you both have my sincerest congratulations. Lovely seeing you again, Tina, I’ll bid Lillian a hello for you. Newt…” Theseus cast his brother a long knowing look, and then winked. “Don’t be daft and muddle up this good thing you’ve got going, aye?”

Newt looked confused for a moment, seemingly on the verge of asking what he meant, then his cheeks flushed pink.

“I’m doing my best,” Newt insisted loudly as his brother strolled down the hall.

“Do better!” Theseus shouted, and vanished out the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing the end of this one, and it feels as though I only just started posting it! Crazy how time flies. I've been writing a little bit every day on the next part of this series so hopefully I can get it posted before the year is out. Thank you all for reading and riding this train for me, only 4 more chapters!


	8. The Case

The evening progressed slowly after dinner, allowing them the pleasure of spending it leisurely.

Queenie was all but bursting with excitement for the ceremony that was finally approaching. She beamed the entire evening, her radiant aura spilling into the space of the parlor they shared and filling it with every ounce of joy pulsing through her.  Jacob was much the same. His own delight came with every glance he stole in Queenie’s direction — grinning proudly whenever she spoke his name.

The only matter that threatened to sour the convivial charm of the evening was that of what the stout baker was to wear to his own nuptials. According to the contents of his suitcase, which he spread out for all to see, his current options consisted of mostly second hand suits in drab and not-so-posh earth tones. Queenie was quick to shrug at the issue, claiming matter-of-factly that all she needed was him to be at the altar.  Newt, however offered an alternative, suggesting that Jacob use the suit he had worn to his brothers wedding.

“All it would need is a bit of tailoring — my mother is rather good at it,” Newt had mentioned with a smile. “I’m sure she would be more than happy to help.”

Queenie sprang from her chair, tossing aside the pile of garments from Jacob’s case in her lap, uttering her thanks and gave Newt a quick embrace which he returned gladly.

As night began to fall, time turned into a precious commodity and what had been a leisurely evening began to feel laden with the weight of what had to be done before daybreak. Only a small number of hours remained until sun breached the horizon and each of them stole away into their own corner of Newts spacious flat to prepare for the impending dawn. Queenie locked herself away in the spare room with a plethora of ivory fabrics, laces and the like, to tend to her dress with the specific instruction not to bother her, while Jacob barricaded himself in the kitchen determined to make a beautiful wedding cake.

With her sister and soon to be brother-in-law preoccupied, Tina’s heart began to flutter with the notion that she and Newt were alone once more. A spark tickled over her skin when he took her hand in his, a jolt of something she knew was more than simple enthusiasm. He said nothing as he led her to the room just beyond the parlor they’d spent the last few hours in; a smile pulled at the corner of her mouth seeing for the first time: his study.  The smell of old parchment and leather hung heavily there in the dim confines of the room which Tina found herself inhaling deeply with a nostalgic smile. In a way, it reminded her of all the hours she had spent immersed in old books during her school days studying for exams. She would have been happy to stay in the cozy space reminiscing and exploring the adventures to be found in the hundreds of pages surrounding them, but Newt pulled her further into the room. Before she knew it, Tina found herself carefully scaling the narrow ladder into the magical world of his case and the shelves of books were forgotten.

An odd yet profoundly welcomed sense of coming home greeted Tina as her eyes skated over the familiar surfaces of Newts work shed and the smile on her lips pulled tighter. The thrill rushing to every part of her, pumping with every beat of her heart was something unfathomable and invigorating. Immersing herself in _his_ world, so easily for the first time in months had her head spinning delightfully.

Dougal was the first of Newt's creatures to welcome her, tugging excitedly on the hem of  Tina’s pant leg as though he were an impatient toddler. She couldn’t help but to chuckle.

“He seems glad to see you,” Newt noted, looking pleased as he relieved himself of his suit jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. With a wordless flick of his wand he sent his discarded garment to hang on the hook by the door.

“I’m glad to see him!” Tina grinned, giving the apelike creature a gentle pat on his head.

Dougal trilled his thanks and if Tina didn’t know any better she thought she caught him smiling back at her.

“I shouldn't be long, Tina,” Newt said around the wand in his mouth, wiping away a runnel of saliva with his shoulder as he spoke. He was busy loading feed into buckets from cumbersome burlap bags.

Tina fought a laugh at the sight of him, and shrugged. “I can help, just let me know what I need to do.” She tossed her blazer aside with enthusiastic flair, and rolled up the sleeves of her blouse just as Newt had, ready to get to work.

The enthusiasm with which she began gathering objects, various feeds and other tools, had brought out the toothy grin Tina was so fond of seeing stretch crossed his freckled face. There was an air of admiration and disbelief twinkling in Newt’s hazel green eyes as he motioned towards which enclosures were in need of refreshing, which encouraged Tina wholeheartedly.  Dougal trailed along as she saw to her half of the chores, and she began to understand the companionship Newt found with his beloved creatures.

Seeing to each creature with a mirrored amount of the devotion Newt harbored was a solid hour of work, work that made Tina appreciate her above-average upper body strength considerably more. It had never occurred to her how much lifting was involved with taking care of magical creatures. Sweat and heavy lifting aside, she would  do it all over again, especially if it meant she had the chance to steal a glance at Newt as he easily hefted heavy objects.

Charlie the hippogriff was the last of the menagerie to be fed. Newt held Tina's hand as they walked through the wooded enclosure, over twigs and a cushion of pine needles to find him. He was nestled in a bed of leaves and needles, looking as prim and proper as a beast could, when they finally found him. The two of them took turns bowing before they approached any further and waited until he too, bowed his head. Tina was considerably less nervous than the last time she had visited the winged creature. Charlie wasn’t frightening at all once he trusted her.

The hippogriff squawked the moment he spotted the sling of dead mammals Newt wore across his body, and he stood from where he was resting.

“He's gotten so big,” Tina murmured, holding out her palm for the creature to nudge.

Christmas seemed like a lifetime ago, and at the time Charlie had been so much smaller. The last time Tina had seen the creature he barely reached Newt’s torso, now he stood at Newt’s height, able to see eye to eye..

“Yes, no longer the runt, are you, Charlie?” Newt rubbed the beasts feathers and tossed him a portion of his meal. “Mum is very pleased with his progress, which is saying something. She's very opinionated when it comes to her ‘griff's.”

Tina grinned, “Well, she left him in very good hands.”

Newt’s glance met hers from under his fringe, his green eyes smoldered a rich emerald as they caught a beam of false sun breaking through the towering trees surrounding them. A grin pulled at the corner of his lips that made him appear both boyish and handsome; it was a look that Tina wanted to remember forever. He was on the verge of saying something, Tina could tell by the slight gape of his mouth, and her heart's rhythm increased tenfold from the anticipation. She returned the smile with the hope it would persuade him into speaking whatever he was thinking, but he never got the chance, thanks to Charlie's impatience.

The hungry creature eagerly nudged Newt with enough force to almost send him toppling backwards. Newt’s nimble feet corrected the blunder before he could fall, and laughed, issuing the hippogriff a swift apology along with the rest of his supper.

“Sometimes I forget that he thinks about only his stomach,” Newt said, shaking his head affectionately at the beast.

Tina grinned in reply to his comment, letting her focus fall to where her fingers gently combed through Charlie's caramel colored feathers. The atmosphere grew quiet, a peaceful sound, with only the distant braying of Newt’s magical beasts to touch her ears. Newt was quiet too, but Tina could feel his eyes on her. There was amazement and a hint of intimacy in them as he watched her. Almost as though he were caught in a trance, the same trance she'd seen him watch his creatures with: one of unending compassion. There was more to it though, something akin to desire. It caused heat to build in Tina's cheeks and in her middle; she wanted to both hide from and soak in his tender glances. She felt weak and oddly empowered at the same time. Tina’s mind betrayed her, leaving her without an inkling as to how she should respond. Instead, she stifled a sigh and kept her focus on the spread of feathers woven beneath her palm.

“Have you taken care of everyone?” Tina asked several moments later in an attempt to deter the amount of tension building.

“Yes,” Newt blinked, the corners of his mouth ghosting into a faint frown. “All that's left is to try to convince Pickett to stay down here for a few days.”

Tina breathed a skeptical sounding chuckle.

The creature in Newts‘ breast pocket stirred at the sound of his name, and two leafy sprouts poked out. As they began their trek back to the main area of the case, the bowtruckle seemed to be once more scolding his caretaker, and Tina guessed it had something to do with traveling via portkey again.

Whatever had the tiny creature currently vexed, it was all Tina could do to keep from smirking.

“I truly am sorry, Pickett,” Newt tried to reason with him. “But I did warn you.”

Pickett tutted rudely and went with surprisingly little coaxing back to the tree of bowtruckles. Newt watched the twig like creature climb to the very top of the wand wood tree as a hint of moisture gleamed in his eyes.

“He must really be angry with me…” he sighed sounding as though he just lost a dear friend.

A pang of woe bit into the pit of Tina’s stomach seeing the expression on Newt’s face and she longed to remedy it.

“I'm sure he'll get over it in a day or two,” Tina assured him, taking his hand and squeezing it gently. “He just needs to cool off is all.”

Newt nodded, the faint smile returning to his lips as he glanced her way. “I'm sure you're right. Shall we go up now?”

“Yes.”

Newt set a delicate kiss on Tina’s cheek, thanking her for helping with his creatures, before leading her through the clutter of his workshed, up the ladder and back into reality.  Tina fought to keep from frowning, feeling the weight of the real world take hold of her once more. The interior of Newt’s flat was dark and utterly void of sound.

“I think they’ve gone to bed,” Tina said, making her way into the empty living space that connected the two rooms.

She had almost forgotten how fickle time was while she was in the magical case, what felt like a simple hour, easily could have been two or even three. The street out the large front window was vacant and black, evidence of the late hour, yet Tina felt wide awake.

“It's nearly one in the morning.” Newt noted sounding surprised himself as he tucked his pocket watch back into place.

Tina's brows knit together as she mouthed the time to herself, cursing the uncouth time zones and the effect they had on inexperienced travelers.

“We should probably get some sleep then.” She sighed with mild annoyance.

She was not ready to sleep. In Tina’s mind she only been awake less than half of the day. Her internal clock was ready to sit and read for the rest of the evening, New York time, or work on paperwork, but mostly she wanted to spend more time with Newt in his case.

“Yes,” he agreed, though he too didn't seem sold on the idea. “When navigating time zones it's best to fall into them accordingly, no matter how irritating it may be for one's internal clock.”

He spoke as though he were reading from some sort of manual that she translated into his experience with the matter. While she disliked it, Tina couldn't argue his logic.

Tina husked out an annoyed breath of her defeat and made her way for the stairs with Newt in tow. The upstairs was just as silent with the only slivers of light cascading in from the window at the end of the hall to guide their way. Tina frowned somewhat, finding Jacob and Queenie’s door closed with no light spilling from under the crack; discovering them awake would have provided her with a solid excuse to stray from bedtime. There were no hushed voices coming from the other side of the wooden door, just faint snores to slay Tina’s last hope of prolonging the evening.

“I'll go change down the hall,” Tina said upon entering _their_ chamber, trying not to let her bitter feud with Father Time seep into her tone.

Newt nodded, sauntering over to his chest of drawers where he began lazily digging through the folded garments. Tina quickly snatched her belongings from under the side of the bed and made her way to the bathroom down the hall. The small room was rather chilly for it being the middle of summer, something she suspected had to do with the white tiles adorning the floor and half the walls. The room, like the kitchen was blessedly clean apart from Newt’s straight razor left dangerously on the sink.

As she methodically stripped out of her everyday clothes her mind toyed with the notion of what it might feel like to have Newt peel her garments from her shoulders. All at once the chilly room was hot. Heat rushed to fill her cheeks and pool in her center, she felt dizzy for a moment as all the blood in her body flushed to every inch of her apart from her brain. Never had she felt something so profoundly ridiculous; she was being absurd, and she could have kicked herself on account. What power did Newt possess to render her so infatuated? Tina's heart was rapidly getting ahead of itself and her mind was struggling to keep up.

With a gruff sigh, mad at herself, she removed her simple set of cotton pajamas, while eyeing the silk nightgown she convinced herself to pack on a brazen whim. Tina had never much cared for the loose-fitting, billowy garments Queenie fancied, they always made her feel exposed, though Tina figured that was the point.

Her eyes continued to teeter from the modest set of night clothes in her hand to the unworn, eyebrow-raising garment that tempted her, still folded neatly in her case.

_That would certainly catch Newt’s eye,_ she mused, noticing it was the same lavender color he had commented on earlier.

“No,” she told herself, slamming the lid of her case to end the relentless temptation. “What's that No-Mag saying about slow and steady?”

Tina redressed, continuing to give herself advice. “Be patient. Let it play out…”

Usually, Tina found talking to herself to be a sign she was either overthinking the situation or that she finally cracked. However, the pep talk seemed to steer her heart and mind into the same road for once, though she doubted the two would remain steadily on the same path for long. Her heart had always been a yearning, adventures creature, longing for excitement and maybe even love. Her mind was a far simpler beast, thriving off logic and useful data, but oh how it often plagued her innocent heart with worry. The two rarely agreed, but when they did, Tina always found peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I threw in Charlie from way back in the second part of this series! That was a fun little easter egg lol. Only 3 more chapters now. I can't believe we're so close to the end. The next installment of this series is coming along, a bit slower now, but I'm hoping you all won't have to wait 6 months for that one, especially seance it's not super long.


	9. The Bedroom

When she returned to Newt‘s room after the slight quarrel she’d had with herself in the bathroom, Tina found him adorned in striped blue pajamas, propped up with a single pillow in the bed. His nose was buried deep in one of his journals, mindfully sketching. Tina couldn't quell the simper pressing deep into her features, manifesting strong enough she could feel the dimple crease her cheek. The simple delight of watching him work settled pleasingly, causing her heart to once again flutter.  There was something so overtly endearing about the Magizoologist when he thought no one could see him content at work. It made his compassion all the more genuine and _alluring_ seeing that it wasn't merely an act he put on.

A heavy black stripe of charcoal dust decorated the bridge of his nose as well as his right cheek, Tina noticed as she moved deeper into the room. The tip of his tongue was protruding ever so slightly from his mouth, pressed between his lips at the corner as if the tick would help with the outcome of his drawing. A slight chuckle managed to escape Tina’s smirking lips, unable to contain how the sight of him tickled her.

The sound didn’t seem to startle him even slightly. Newt issued her an endearing grin in response to her presence and scooted closer to his side of the bed before turning wordlessly back to his sketch. Tina slid gracefully under the thick quilt, choosing to see his reaction as politely allowing her enough space and not him shying away from her. Tina's heart _hoped_ that was the reason. More so, she was glad to have talked herself out of the nightgown, the mood wasn't right. The quiet scene was somehow too intimate for the loud presence the fanciful apparel would have brought with it.

“What are you drawing?” Tina asked, craning her neck to steal a peek at the pages.

Newt shrugged. “Nothing really — creatures. That's all I ever seem to sketch are creatures.”

The bound pages he tilted for her to see held the images of an occomy and a nundu. The artistry of each creature was breathtaking to say the least. Every intricate detail was marked with such apt precision that his skill for illustrating the beasts seemed unrivaled. It was as though the very creatures were about to jump off the page at any moment.

“I love your drawings.” Tina smiled. “Remember when you brought me a copy of your book over the holidays last year? You had drawn and written notes over all the packaging.”

He glanced at her, looking earnest. “I do remember. Sorry about the scribbles.”

Tina shook her head. “I adored the scribbles. They made the whole gift even more special.”

_Like you, s_ he wanted to add, but held her tongue feeling as though the time to have said it had already slipped past her.

The room fell into a silence, one that was far more tranquil than awkward. Newt continued sketching, while Tina watched contently. Every sweep of the charcoal across the parchment enchanted her. Each delicate line or intense shadow was spellbinding, filling her with awe and no small amount of pride.

The two of them remain comfortable in the silent company of the other for a long while; Newt even smiled, faintly, when Tina scooted closer to rest her head on his shoulder to watch.

Tina wasn't sure what time it was when Newt closed his sketchbook, but she did know that it was much too soon.

“We should try and sleep,” he announced, gently setting the leather bound journal on the nightstand next to him.

She sank under the covers with a bereft sounding sigh in agreement. Newt slid under as well, his long legs almost hanging off the edge of the mattress when he'd finally settled himself. They faced each other as they laid near enough to cause Tina's heart to swell with joy, and when a soft grin touched his eyes she was practically swooning.

“Good night,” he murmured. “Sleep well, Tina.”

She would certainly try, but the moment his eyes closed, sleep was the last thought on her mind.

“G’night, Newt,” Tina sighed wistfully.

*

When morning came, it came swiftly and with little remorse. Sleep had been elusive, a cruel game of cat-and-mouse brought on by the indistinct chatter and anxiety in Tina's mind. All of it was excitement, swirling within her, keeping rest out of reach. She'd surrendered to it early, letting her mind drift as she listened to the sounds Newt made in his sleep: snores that ring like a whistle through his parted lips. By the time the wheels in her head stopped spinning and sleep was finally in her grasp, Tina had more than acquainted herself with a textured ceiling above her. The maze of embossed ivy no longer held any mystery, having spent the better part of the night wandering along its trail with her eyes.

Tina could have sworn she had only just shut her eyes when a beam of light cut through the split in the heavy drapes, waking her. Newt wasn't in bed beside her, she realized quickly, sprawled across the entire mattress like a starfish. She forcefully swallowed the odd pang of disappointment of finding herself alone. For a moment she considered staying in the bed, warm and wrapped abundantly in the smell of the Magizoologist, but curiosity won out and soon she was digging for her robe in her suitcase so she could venture out to find everyone.

Stepping into the hall, Tina was immediately hit with the scent of cooking breakfast, and golden sunlight spilling into the apartment. The solar glow amplified the best parts of the apartment, from the woodwork to the wallpaper. Though she was tired, Tina found it increasingly difficult to keep from smiling.

The kitchen was where she found everyone, each having donned a robe like her, and Queenie with curlers still in her hair.

“Good morning, Teenie!” she sang, uncharacteristically cheerful for someone who was not usually a morning person. “Newt’s taken it upon himself to make us breakfast! Come sit.”

Her sister pushed out the wooden chair across from where she was sitting adjacent to Jacob with a welcoming smile.

“It seems absurd to me to have my guests preparing my meals,” New commented, expertly flipping a pancake. “I'm not skilled with most meals, but breakfast I'm rather good at.”

He flipped the pancake again with a touch of flair, a wink and a cheeky grin to show off before turning back to the stove. Every delighted thought racing through her head, Queenie was absorbing — Tina could tell from the impish smirk on her blonde sister’s lips.

Newt finished preparing their meal without too many more moments of showmanship, issuing them each a hearty stack of pancakes, and a pile of scrambled eggs.

Tina ate hers with a thick spread of butter while the others drenched theirs in a lake of syrup. True, the meal was nowhere near Queenie's exceptional prowess in the kitchen, still, all of them were pleasantly surprised with the meal Newt had prepared. Each pancake was browned perfectly and the eggs were fluffier than any of them remembered having before. All of it had Tina noshing with a content smile on her face and with each morsel that passed her lips she forgot that she'd only gotten a few hours of sleep.

Tea followed breakfast for three of them while Tina clung to her mug of coffee hoping the caffeine would give her a little more pep. Behind them the plates and silverware were scrubbing themselves clean in the sink, allowing them the opportunity to discuss the schedule for the day.

“So,” Newt started, taking a sip from his cup. “What's the plan?”

His question was directed at Jacob and Queenie, who exchanged a glance and a shrug, but Tina took the liberty of hashing out ideas.

“Newt’s parents already agreed to host both of you,” she reminded them. “And Theseus was supposed to tell Louise we’re here.”

Newt nodded along silently.

“You think that offer still stands?” Jacob asked, taking Queenie’s hand.

“I don't know why it wouldn't.” Newt shrugged optimistically.

He stood, gently tossing his empty teacup into the dishwater, only for it to be plucked out magically, given a good scrub and put back into a neat stack on the counter.

“Tina's right. My brother's already put the idea into my mother's head. If we don't go to her, she will undoubtedly come to us.”

A small chuckle escaped Tina's lips as a wider smile lit up her face, knowing what Newt said was true. A fresh wave of excitement worked through her; igniting that spark of vigor she’d hoped to gain from the coffee on the table in front of her.

“Can we go?” Queenie asked, “Now?”

Even the curlers in her golden hair bounced with enthusiasm. She never looked so eager for something before in her life.

“Shouldn't we at least change first, doll?” Jacob chuckled with a grin. “I don't know about youse, but I'd like to make a decent first impression.”

All of them laughed, and Queenie leaned in to kiss him sweetly.

“Of course!”

She stood fluidly, depositing her cup in the sink, and strode nimbly down the hall and up the stairs without another word.

All Tina could do was shake her head adoringly as she did her best to ignore the return of those anxious butterflies in her stomach.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So close to the end now! I can't believe I've almost got this whole thing posted! The next part of the series is well under way, and I've officially finished the 1st draft of the first chapter; it's a short piece, so only one more chapter and an epilogue to go!


	10. The Manor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to by posted on the 6th but I've had a crazy busy week, sorry!

July 6th 1928 

The hands on the clock were approaching noon when the four of them appeared outside the fancy wrought-iron gate of Featherbeak. All at once Tina found herself pleasantly overwhelmed by the English countryside: the smells and the vivid colors, all of it was just as she remembered. There were a thousand memories stirring in her mind, breathed into existence once more with the feel of the breeze tossing her hair and the sun showering down on them; even the scent of turned soil flooded her head with nothing but happiness.

Jacob and Queenie lingered a moment entwined in each other's grasp, mouths hanging agape in mild awe at the ornate entry of the Scamander estate. Tina snickered slightly seeing their reaction, figuring it was probably the same as her own the first time she looked upon the gate and the preceding drive.

Tina leaned against Newt,  reveling in his closeness and the charm of the familiar surroundings. She soaked in the sensations tickling her senses from the nature around them as they strode down the path of crushed white stone. The sun was bright above them, playing ringmaster to a show of white clouds, coasting along with the warm summer breeze. Rich fragrances swirled through the air, the perfume of the wildflowers that brilliantly enhanced the burst of vibrant colors of the English countryside. Every aspect of the scenery around them was natural and lively, and it all reminded her of the scruffy haired wizard she didn't dare let go of. Tina's heart soared seeing Newt stripped free of the modern jungle of gray tones and immersed in a backdrop of green with wind tossing his wild halo of ginger hair to and fro.

The Scamander state, aptly called Featherbeak, came into view before too long, and Tina's focus drifted to her sister and Jacob, eager to see the looks of impressed confusion twist onto their faces, at finally seeing the grand home.

“You're... uh…” Jacob swallowed, looking awestruck and pointing a finger towards the house. “ _ Rich _ ?”

Newt’s brows furrowed and he chuckled a bit, shaking his head. “No. My parents are though.”

His nonchalance seem to throw the two as they stood a moment to take everything in.

“It's even grander than you told me, Teenie!” her sister commented, still trailing her eyes over every piece of the estate.

Tina found herself grinning as a reinvigorated wave of blissful memories poured into her mind, thoughts that she would undoubtedly have a hundred times more before the night was over.

“Come on,” Newt gestured with a wave of his free hand and a glance over his shoulder to the still-dazzled couple behind them.

Tina snuck a peek or two at Jacob and Queenie as Newt lead her forward. The couple walked a whole pace slower than she and her Magizoologist, each one of them craning their necks to inspect and absorb as much of the exterior as possible. 

When they finally stepped over the threshold, the old home’s familiar, yet somehow idiosyncratic, charm greeted Tina. Featherbeak was as far from feeling like home as possible. The rugs under the soles of their shoes, as they stood idle in the foyer, were thick like cushions; the crystal chandelier looming over them, like a cluster of twinkling stars, was perfectly fit for any upper Manhattan ballroom. None of it was second hand like her apartment in New York. Yet, the interiors were just as she remembered, clean and not a single thing out of place. 

“Where is everyone?” Queenie asked, glancing around, eyes wide. 

Newt shrugged. “My father is at work most likely. Mum's probably with her ‘griff's.”

As if the mere mention of her had summoned her to them, Louise Scamander strode robustly through the backdoor, tucked discreetly beyond the stairs stacked in front of them. She was dressed in her work trousers with her red hair pulled back into a braid, a few loose ringlets framing her face.  She paid little regard to the ample amount of mud caking her knee high boots as she crossed the expensive looking carpets to greet them. Perhaps the most noticeable feature of her attire was the rope of dead mammals slung across her torso, much like the one Tina had seen Newt fashion when dealing with Charlie. The resemblance made Tina smile.

“Ah Newton, dear!  You're a sight for sore eyes!” Louise yanked him into a hug, which he surrendered to long before she had hold of him.

“Hello, Mother,” he huffed out almost painfully. “Did Thes stop by last night?”

Louise let go, her smile growing impossibly wider as she looked to Tina and the others.

“He did! ‘im and Lily are ‘ere for da special occasion.” She winked at Queenie.

Tina was the next to be scooped into Louise’s warm embrace, and sash of dead animals aside, Tina all but melted into her maternal hug. She had missed Newt’s charismatic mother. Tina was used to playing the role of mother herself, raising Queenie and all, and now that she had met Louise, she couldn’t help but to crave that small dose of motherly affection. 

“Good ta see ya again, Miss Tina.” 

“You too, Louise.” Tina smiled as she pulled away. “I've missed you.”

“Oh, me too dearie, me too!” Louise said sweetly, caressing Tina’s cheek with a motherly grin.

After a moment, Newt cleared his throat, gaining his mother's attention, and gestured to Jacob.

“Mother, I'd like you to meet Jacob Kowalski, the Muggle who helped me find my creatures in New York.”

Louise was quick to ignore Jacob's outstretched hand, ready for a simple shake, and threw her arms around him instead. He was taken only slightly off guard and managed to return the woman’s embrace with equal enthusiasm. The almost blunder caused Newt to shift from foot to foot, seeming uncomfortable, before turning pink at the cheeks with a faint wave of second-hand embarrassment.

“Pleasure to meet ya lad. You're da one with the bakery, am I right?”

Jacob's eyes lit up as he nodded, hastily attempting to situate his wrinkled waistcoat. “Yes, ma'am.”

Louise beamed, “You'll ‘ave ta do some bakin’ for me and Thaddeus! Got a wee bit of a sweet tooth ‘e does. Not that ‘e’d ever tell ya.”

Newt cleared his throat with another wave of his arm.  “And this, mother, is Tina’s sister, Queenie. She's a Legilimens.”

Louise's eyes grew wide with intrigue, making them glisten in the light spilling in from the windows and the chandelier.

“Are you? ‘ow extraordinary, lass! I’d love to ‘ave a chat about that sometime.”

“And I’d love to chat about it!’ Queenie beamed, going willingly to Louise’s open arms.

“I'm so delighted ta meet ya, dearie. Your sister cares a great deal for you, I don't need your gift ta know she missed ya something awful ‘er last trip... I just couldn't wait ta meet ya as well.”

Queenie's pink lips stretched wider until her smile was the biggest in the room. “It's an absolute honor to meet you, Mrs. Scamander.”

Louise's face soured, nose wrinkling as she waved her hands dismissively. “I'm Louise, dearie, simply Louise. I'll be havin’ none of that ‘Mrs. Scamander’ buggery.”

Louise paused a moment, eyeing the cases they’d each brought, and turned to the stairs behind her. “Moxie dearie!” She shouted. 

A moment later, the Scamander’s house elf appeared at the top of the stairs. 

“Oh, Moxie, there you are! I ‘ope I didn’t wake you?” Louise asked sincerely. 

“No, Ms. Louise. What is it you need?” the creature asked with a shy smile. 

“Would you please take Newt an’ his friends’ things up?”

Moxie nodded and snapped her fingers, causing each of their cases to gently pull from their grasps and float magically up the stairs. 

“Thank you, Moxie!” Queenie shouted with a delicate wave. 

The house elf grinned back, “You’re welcome, Miss.”

“She’s lovely!” Queenie noted.

“Yes,” Louise agreed fondly as she gestured for the four of them to follow her into the adjoining parlor. “Wee bit shy with strangers, but she an’ Newton got on well an’ it really ‘elped her come out of her shell...” 

Queenie and Jacob took to the small sofa, a decorative piece that Tina suspected was probably more beautiful than it was comfortable. The two of them didn't seem to mind though, snuggling close as lovers did, her hand in his. The chairs that remained were antique, statement-making wingback pieces, that sat only one person. Tina frowned. There was no chance she and Newt could share one of the ornate chairs comfortably.  Immediately, Tina missed the Magizoologist closeness as she seated herself closest to Queenie. Any other time she would have conjured up a sour look for her sister, if the whole trip had not been for her and Jacob in the first place.

“So!” Louise chimed. “Theseus told me the good news. You've eloped after all. Splendid, absolutely splendid!”

She paused long enough to untangle her braid, causing her curls to spring and bounce into place. “Thaddeus and I eloped too, ya know. Bit of a scandal. Wee things we were, fresh out of ‘ogwarts. An’ I already had a bun in the oven!” She chuckled with a whim of nostalgia.

Newts face paled slightly and he cleared his throat. “That's not the case here, mother…” He paused, brows furrowing as he looked to the couple on the sofa. “At least I don't think it is…”

Tina felt her heart skip a beat as she suddenly sat up straighter. That particular notion had never even crossed her mind. 

_ That would make this less of an eloping situation and more of a convenient situation. _ Tina thought.

A heavy line creased her brow as she looked to her sister, deciding — in that moment —  the only thing she would be upset about was that Queenie hadn’t told her first.

“No,” Queenie replied sweetly. She alone seemed unfazed by the blatant assumption. Jacob had gone pale. “The time just feels right.” She grinned. “Eloping is really our only option with the laws being what they are.”

Louise shook her head. “I'm so sorry, dearie. Those laws, bunch of rubbish.” The Irish woman paused a moment to let the slight distast settle before smiling. “Now, I've already made a few calls — when were ya wanting to ‘ave the ceremony?”

Jacob and Queenie exchanged a glance and a shrug. “Whenever is convenient for you, really,” the baker said.

“This evening work for you? ‘ere on the estate?” Louise suggested, visibly excited about the notion.

“Oh yes, that would be lovely!” Queenie jumped to her feet.

“Excellent! I'll get to work as soon as I show ya to a room.”

She stood swiftly, waving a hand for them to follow her up the grand staircase in the foyer. Before Tina could reach for it, Newt seized her hand and left a delicate kiss on her cheek when no one was looking. For a moment, Tina thought to ask what that sudden bout of casual intimacy was about, but decided to just go with it. Terribly seldom were his cherished fits of bravery and Tina found herself once more leaning into him as they trailed behind the others.   

Louise and the other couple had stopped just shy of Newt‘s room and the one Tina had stayed in during her last visit.

“Queenie, dearie,” Louise started, opening the door to the spare room. “You an’ Jacob are welcome ta this room, it should be more than accommodatin’ for ya both, aye?”

Tina had no doubt that it would be perfect. Beyond that door she knew there was a wonderland of lavish amenities and abundant space; a room that felt like some grand suite at a swanky Manhattan hotel. Queenie would appreciate the intricacies far more than Tina had.

“Now, Theseus an’ Lillian are stayin’ ‘ere as well. Me oldest loves a good party,” Louise told Queenie and Jacob rather proudly. “Tina dearie, there are plenty of rooms in this old house that with a quick spell I would be more than ‘appy to make ready for a wonderful bed for ya…” She paused and eyed Newt suspiciously. “... _ or _ …”

“She can stay in my room, with me…” Newt said even before his mother could suggest it. “If she doesn't mind.”

He didn't even blush, or look remotely flustered. The air of confidence in his tone caused Tina to shiver and her heart to quicken its space. Heat rushed into her cheeks and she looked away hoping no one saw. 

“No. I wouldn't mind,” she said. _Not at all._

It wasn't like she hadn't spent the past two nights sleeping next to him, first on her sofa, then in his bed last night. Tina wasn't about to let another opportunity pass.

“Good,” Louise said, looking — as was her motherly right — as though she knew more than anyone was letting on. “Now, you ladies can use the spare room to get ready. An’ you lads use Newton's room. There will be no seeing your bride before the ceremony now. This all may be very spur-of-the-moment but I'm going to insist on this one tradition — starting now.”

Louise scooted the men into Newt’s room swiftly, throwing a charismatic wink and a smile over her shoulder.

“Don't you need help arranging anything?” Tina asked, suddenly feeling like she was being a bother.

“You can help your sister. I'll take care of the rest, dearie.”

Louise gave them a stern yet friendly push into the spare room, and shut the door without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter! I can't believe we are so close the end!


	11. The Ceremony

As Tina crossed the threshold into the ostentatious spare room, a sense of dread threatened to cloud the elation working through her; she was terrified the room would once more invoke that feeling of loneliness that had plagued her upon her last visit.  

To her surprise, the room was abundantly warm, so much so that Tina’s breath caught as her mouth curled into a smile finding the space free of any looming isolation. In fact, nostalgia consumed her as her eyes skated over the surfaces. Every piece of the chamber was precisely as she remembered, not a thing out of place. The large, ornately framed bed still stood second to the enormous window at the back of the room. Beyond the crystal clear glass sat the vast English landscape; the picturesque view that had helped make her last stay less forlorn. All of the room was just as lavish and unnecessary as Tina remembered. She was glad however, that she could stand within its four walls and not feel a crushing weight of vacancy. 

She couldn’t place precisely why or how the room no longer burdened her; a number of things could have been responsible, she guessed. Perhaps it was due to the knowledge that she would be sleeping in Newt’s room instead, or maybe Tina had simply grown used to the rooms’ odd power. Queenie, too, could have been a cause of the thriving warmth Tina felt as she stood idly in the spare bedroom. The joy radiating from her sister was intoxicating. Her happiness practically burst from her very being, like golden columns of sunlight, and for a moment, Tina had to look away fearing she might go blind with just how brightly Queenie was shining. 

When she finally risked a glance her sister’s way, the sight that greeted her held that smile firmly in its place.  The bride-to-be had cast all manner of beauty products onto the tightly made linens of the bed, along with a sewing kit and several pairs of ivory shoes. Queenie placed everything in a perfect line, ending with the Piece de Resistance: the dress. 

“I’m so happy with how this turned out,” she mused clutching the garment to her chest as she twirled. 

Every intricately sewn bead shimmered playfully in the light spilling through the window. The starlike flashes casted a hundred tiny prisms over each surrounding surface, adding a magical aura to the room. The gown was every bit as breathtaking as Tina imagined it being, and then some. 

“You’ve out-done yourself, Queenie,” Tina told her. “You should be proud.” 

Not once had Tina doubted her sister’s ability to create something so beautiful, and unique. The gown was supremely radiant and sure to make other brides weep. Both notions brought Tina a wave of happiness; no one would ever be a better bride than Queenie. 

With the sudden surge of pride came a larger surge of vigor and Tina crossed the room with an air of confidence to unpack, finding that she’d brought significantly fewer items. 

“Oh!” Queenie perked up with a grin. “You brought the dress I made you,” she noted as Tina carefully removed the garment to hang it on a padded silk hanger. “Newt wanted you to bring it?” she went on, plucking the answer from her sister’s mind with an impish smile. 

“Leave it, Queenie.” Tina snapped mildly. “Today is about you and Jacob. Not me.” 

The simper never left Queenie’s face, even when she made a show of rolling her eyes. 

“If you say so, Teenie,” she quipped with a shrug as she drew her wand and crossed the room to the full length mirror. 

 

*

 

The early afternoon sped by despite the slow pace they’d set to get ready. Moxie had popped in with a tray of sandwiches and a steaming kettle of tea just after lunch time, staying to chat and fawn over Queenie’s dress before leaving to finish her chores. As the sisters ate their plate of nibbles, lounging in the majestic bed, they swapped old stories fondly, wearing nothing but stockings, robes and foundation garments. 

Tina’s heart was full, bubbling over with adoration and a profound kinship that she treasured to her very core. The high she was riding was grander than any spell or potion. It distracted her from the dreaded thought of losing her sister — a notion that had plagued her since Jacob’s proposal — and Tina was glad for it. 

Queenie insisted on helping Tina with her hair and all other corresponding pampering. As she brushed and placed the pins, Queenie spoke tales of her times at school and how long ago they seemed after everything they’d been through. There were bitter sweet stories as well, mostly the memories they had of their parents. Tina was glad for Queenie’s gift whenever they reminisced on those days. She had been so young, her memories of their Ma and Pa were more like a dream; Queenie had told her as much. Those were the memories Tina was always eager to share with her little sister. 

Eventually all that remained was to don their gowns, after their makeup and hair were each put together tastefully. Once more, being draped in the midnight blue dress made Tina feel genuinely beautiful. 

“Oh, Teenie!” Queenie gasped, wide eyed with a toothy grin. “Ain’t you somethin’! You shine up prettier than a new penny!”

Tina chuckled, unable to resist the urge to twirl. 

“All with your help,” she insisted. 

There was an look of pride on her sister’s face as she glanced her over from head to toe. “Newt’s tongue will be draggin’ on the floor the moment he gets a gander at you, honey!” She winked. 

For once, Tina didn’t even feel the need to argue with Queenie’s perceived assumptions. Tina had not yet overcome the deep infatuation she’d felt since seeing Newt in that field in Central Park. She even hoped beyond hope that Queenie was right. There had been electricity — a spark of rampant desire — the last time Newt drank in the sight of her. That surge had made Tina anxious, and excited beyond all rational thought. Oh how she longed for it again.

“Come button me up, please.” Queenie spoke a moment later, pulling Tina from her thoughts. There was devilish smirk on her sisters face, letting Tina know without a doubt Queenie had caught every juicy bit of her inner musings. 

Tina simply sighed, unable to hide her own smirk and moved to help her sister. She took extra care as she completed the task, not wanting to miss a single loop and offset the entire back of the dress. 

“There,” Tina said, finishing the last pearly button. “Now, let me see.” 

Tina had been slowly building an image in her mind for some time as to how her sister would look on the day of her wedding, and that picture in the back of her head could not hold a candle to how Queenie actually looked standing before her. The ivory gown gleamed with a spectrum of rosy hues. All it took were slight movements to make the intricate beadwork from bodice to hem glisten like freshly fallen snow. Each sleeve came to a point, looping around her middle finger, made from a translucent fabric embedded with pearls and tiny glass beads. The back of the gown spilled into a small train and a veil fell over her face from where it was fastened to her golden curls. 

Tears immediately welled in Tina’s eyes. “Oh, Queenie…” 

Her sister’s eyes were glistening with moisture too. “Don’t cry, honey!” Queenie laughed softly. “You’ll ruin your makeup!” 

Tina scoffed, with a weak chuckle wiping a tear from under her eye.  The last thing on her mind was the well being of her make up. 

“You’ll ruin yours!” Tina retorted, trying to diligently fight back the sudden wave of emotion. 

Queenie quickly brandished her wand, tapped each of their faces, and murmured a spell. 

“Waterproofing charm,” she answered as the question drifted into Tina’s mind. “Now we can cry all we want.”

They both laughed, doing their best to keep the remaining tears to a minimum. 

“You look so beautiful, Queenie. Absolutely stunning,” Tina said. 

“I only wish Ma and Pa were here,” Queenie said softly. 

The look on her sister’s face was enough to tug sharply on Tina’s heartstrings. 

“Ya know what?” Tina asked, taking her sisters hands into hers. “If they were here they would say the same thing, they would probably both be in tears too.” 

A subtle grin returned to Queenie’s lips. She squeezed Tina’s hands before letting go and placed herself on the edge of the bed to wait. 

“Do you think Louise will be able to pull this off?” Queenie asked as Tina sat next to her. 

“Without a doubt,” she nodded. “Honestly, it wouldn’t surprise me if she already had some sort of plan ready just in case.”

Louise Scamander struck Tina as the kind of woman who was very rarely surprised by anything; someone who was always prepared for any likely scenario. She didn’t like to rush things — a mantra she’d imparted to Tina on her last visit. Surprise ceremonies called for haste, which led Tina to believing Louise was almost ready the moment they walked through the door.  

“You think?”

“That’s just how she is,” Tina shrugged with a fond smile. 

“I like her,” Queenie said after a moment. “She has a good mind, although hers is even more difficult to read. The accent — it’s so much harder than Newt’s.”

Tina couldn’t help but laugh and roll her eyes. 

 

*

 

It wasn’t long before a soft knock sounded from the other side of the door and Moxie poked her head in bashfully. 

“Ms. Louise has asked me to collect you, if you both are ready.”

Queenie jumped to her feet first, pulling Tina up as well. She could feel the joy buzzing through her sister as they stood so closely; Queenie was thrilled, without a trace of nerves to dampen her spirits. Tina knew this was the moment her sister had been dreaming about since Jacob’s memories had returned to him. She was ready to be married. 

“Lead the way please!” Queenie beamed. 

The house elf smiled as she nodded, and snapped her fingers, conjuring a full bouquet of white roses and yellow lillies. Queenie gasped as she took the beautiful arrangement eagerly. Moxie snapped once more, summoning another bouquet of fresh flowers, much smaller but just as lovely, for Tina to carry. 

Featherbeak was quiet as they trailed behind the houself leading them, which was unhelpful at providing any clues as to what exactly Louise had managed to stir up. Tina’s nose however, caught the savory aromas drifting through the air from the kitchen as they carefully trekked down the grand stairway. The fragrance and the promise of a meal made Tina’s mouth water; the tea and sandwiches she’d eaten earlier were suddenly failing her. 

The three of them continued past the kitchen — whose wonderful smells had Tina’s stomach rumbling — down the narrow corridor before finally exiting the home through the back door. Immediately, they were met with a breathtaking landscape cascaded in the golden light of the slowly sinking sun. A quaint stone pathway sat nestled in lush green grass and ventured out before them under a thick canopy of fragrant yellow lilies like the ones adorning Queenie’s bouquet. 

Tina felt her mouth drop from the awe the scene inspired; beside her, Queenie’s eyes grew wide and shimmered as she took in the intricately woven tunnel of greenery that seemed to stretch into eternity. Tears suddenly prickled Tina’s eyes from the overwhelming gratitude stirring in her; the look on her sisters face only encouraged the bothersome tears more. 

Gently, Tina felt Queenie’s hand encase her own as she slowly began the walk down the stone pavers. Her golden headed sister was serene and quiet as they strode down their magical tunnel, a smile permanently curling her pink lips. In the distance, beyond the wall of flowers, a symphony played whimsical tunes, none that Tina had ever heard before, but surely would remember. The melodies grew louder as they neared the end of the tunnel, and Tina alone seemed suddenly anxious. 

Louise was waiting for them, radiating that calm energy that Tina envied on such occasions. The Irish woman was grinning excitedly, her flaming curls pulled back into a neat cluster at the crown of her head and her work trousers swapped for a jaunty summer dress. 

“Oh my,” she beamed as they approached. “Queenie, dear, yer sparklin’! So very much brighter than the sun!” 

Louise carressed Queenie’s face gently. “Might I hug ya?”

“Yes!” Queenie all but lept into the woman’s arms, squeezing her as tight as possible from the look of it. 

“I ‘ope everythin’s just right. Wit only a few ‘ours of plannin’ I did the best I could,” Louise noted as she pulled out of Queenie’s embrace. 

Queenie nodded. “It’s perfect, Louise. Thank you for giving Jacob and I this.” 

A sparkle glimmered in Louise’s eye, looking touched as she waved her hand dismissively. “Don’ say a word about it, dearie. I was ‘appy to ‘elp.”

She paused long enough to signal someone on the other side of the flowering canopy then turned back to them eagerly. 

“Now, are ya ready to get married?”

“So much…” Queenie answered, sounding breathless and without uncertainty. 

Tina’s heart started to pound exactly then. 

The day — the  _ moment _ — was finally happening. The realization crashed into her with the same frantic electric shock and power of spell fire. Queenie getting married may not have been a goodbye, but it undoubtedly marked the end of a significant part of Tina’s life — a part she wasn’t sure she was ready to give up. Once the words ‘I do’ were spoken, Queenie would no longer be that little girl Tina had been responsible for. She would be a wife, family to Jacob, and not just the sister who’d raised her any more. Tina knew it was greedy to think that way; Queenie was never solely hers, and Jacob was a perfect match. She had no quarrel with the baker; he was a good man, an unbelievably kind man and if Tina had to share her sister with anyone, she was glad it was with Jacob Kowalski. 

When Louise disappeared behind the tunnel of lilies, the unfamiliar melody faded before triumphantly cascading into the classic wedding march. 

Queenie gasped then, an excited sound, and quickly took Tina by the arm. 

“I love you, Teenie.” she whispered, looking teary eyed again. 

“I love you, too” Tina said with so much conviction and adoration she could have sworn she felt the earth move beneath their feet. 

With a steadying breath, both the sisters stepped around the corner and were quickly transported into an enchanted garden. An impossible array of flowers surrounded them, bright yellow lilies most of all. The air sparkled with small orbs of magical light, akin to fireflies. In the distance the sun gleamed on the horizon like a precious gemstone, casting everything in gold. 

Their path was lain before them with a carpet of white rose petals that lead to an archway of green ivy that popped with a sprinkle of yellow and white flower buds. Under the arbor, Jacob stood looking like a proper gentleman in a reworking of Newt’s suit and tails, his dark hair slicked back. 

The Magizoologist was there beside him, which was where Tina’s focus fell. Everything dulled in comparison to him; the sun, the flowers, all of it was drab in the light of his silent majesty. He too looked just as posh as the baker next to him. Newt wore a well tailored suit, elegant but without the ornate tails. It fit him better than anything (apart from the suit and tails, possibly) that Tina had ever seen him fashion; all the lines were symmetrical and drew attention to his physique. which made him appear far less boyish than usual. Even his hair was combed carefully, though every so often the breeze would cause it to twirl slowly back into it’s tangles. 

He was all she could see, and for a moment her anxious heart calmed, taking in the sight of him and the wide eyed expression he watched her with. This time, he didn’t even try to hide the way he was drinking in the sight of her, and it absolutely thrilled Tina. 

Jacob, at a passing glance, was much the same — thirsty for the sight of his bride to be. In fact, he almost looked faint, face pale and completely in awe. The baker was slow to smile — struggling through a few heavy swallows — but the grin that followed was rivaled only by the one Queenie wore. 

The sight of them warmed Tina’s heart, a tender, happy feeling that stung her eyes with joyous tears as she strode proudly with her sister down the aisle. It drew her soft smile tighter across her face. 

When they reached the altar, Thaddeus smiled at them, a rare sight from someone who seemed so reserved, but it’s brilliance was something Tina couldn’t help but to marvel at for a moment. 

As the moment neared to surrender her hold on her baby sister, Tina’s stomach churned.  _ This is it… _

Tina let Queenie go with two kisses, one on each rosy cheek, and filled her thoughts with nothing but love, praise and adoration in the hopes her gifted sister would catch a handful of them all. Tears were in Queenie’s eyes as she mouthed one last “I love you, Teenie” before she took Jacob by the hand, and it was enough to steer a single tear down Tina’s face. 

An odd sense worked through Tina as she took her place off to the side of the happy couple. It was bittersweet, the feeling. The scene before her marked the end of a lengthy chapter of her life, as well as the beginning of a new one. No doubt Tina would miss coming home to her sister, or those long afternoons together, but more than that, she longed to see what adventures Queenie and Jacob’s companionship would bring. 

 

*

 

This time, acting as a maid of honor was a title Tina took pride in. Unlike before, she didn’t feel as though she were on display for the whole of the British Wizarding community to see. The audience before her was vastly different than before. Among the grass was a single bench with only three witnesses. Theseus looked dapper and charming as ever, tossing friendly smiles around feely. Lillian was nestled beside him, glowing and genuinely beautiful in the pink dress she wore and looking just as moved as Tina felt. Louise was next to her. The woman responsible for breathing life into what had been a dying dream the moment Jacob proposed. Tina owed the world to Louise for giving Queenie so much happiness, and she was prepared to pay that debt however she could. 

The ceremony was not one that stretched on into infinity; it was sweet and concise and Thaddeus orchestrated it all perfectly. Jacob stuttered only once saying his vows: a short proclamation of how Queenie had not only brought magic into his life literally but also metaphorically, and how he would strive every day to bring the same to her for the rest of their lives together. Unsurprisingly, the vows Queenie had written were poetic, silky, and profoundly emotional. She spoke them through a veil of happy tears with a honeyed voice that never wavered. In that mix of overwhelming words she expressed all of her love and the certainty that as long as he remembered her, it didn’t matter if everyone else forgot. 

Her moving vows had everyone on the verge of tears. Even Newt’s eyes were slightly red from the emotion he’d been fighting and when he reached to brush a stray droplet away with his sleeve, it made Tina smile. 

Jacob and Queenie ended the ceremony with a kiss that put the ones in fairytales to shame. On cue the enchanted instruments sounded a cheerful melody to celebrate Mister and Misses Jacob Kowalski as a shower of white and gold sparks burst into the air to rain down, shot from Louise and Theseus’ wands. Tina watched the newlyweds strole back up the aisle through watery eyes, only moving when Newt warmly took her arm so they could follow. 

 

*

 

As twilight fell on their enchanting oasis, Louise transformed the space into a similarly breathtaking reception area with a skillful flick of her wand. A buffet materialized on the long table, lit with the aid of a few dozen floating candles. 

They feasted under a starry sky, while the charmed instruments filled the night with soft melodies that somehow fell in tune with the tranquil song of nature around them. All of it together created a calming atmosphere — intimate even — that stirred memories of the Fourth of July Tina had spent with Newt only days ago. 

Queenie had taken to Lillian quickly, just as Tina assumed she would, while Jacob and Theseus bonded over tales of the Great War. Newt was quiet beside her, watching the other couples, seemingly entranced with such simple human interaction. When his inquisitive gaze finally fell to her, Tina found she couldn’t look away. Newt’s eyes danced over every piece of her, amorously causing Tina’s heart to flutter. The need to lean close enough to kiss him swelled but she never got the chance. 

Without a word, Newt offered his hand, which Tina took with no hesitation. She hadn’t noticed until they were already swaying that the music had slowed considerably and the light surrounding the party had dimmed. Unlike the last time he’d asked her to dance, Newt held her close, their middles touching and their hearts beating as one as he led her across the empty dance floor. His face was so close, the sweep of his hot breath across her skin sent chills racing down her spine. Newt’s focus was wholly her, there were no timid glances to her shoulder or into the empty space behind her. He looked at her like she was all there was to see. 

Be it the tone of the evening, the alcohol swimming through her system or solely the sensations Newt himself had stirred within her, Tina stole a taste of his lips for herself. They were soft and sweet, stained with flavor from the champagne. His mouth was warm and gentle, working a slow momentum but deeper than any kiss before. She melted into him when Newt’s arms circled her waist as he pulled her closer, and Tina twined her arm around his neck as though it were second nature. 

It didn’t matter to them that only a few feet away sat their watchful family.  Nor did Tina mind the tickle she felt in her head as Queenie fished for a peek into her thoughts. Newt was all there was; he was more real than the earth and the sky. As she felt him in her arms, the taste left on her lips and the way he looked at her, Tina understood the gravity of her sister’s vows. More than that, Tina was suddenly sure of something as she danced under the heavens with Newt. 

She was falling in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end! (for now anyway) I hope you guys enjoyed this, some of my favorite chapters I've ever written were in this, and that's saying something because I am my own worst critic. The next part of this is in the works, I almost have the first draft completed, which unfortunately is slow going, but I'll hopefully have it done by the end of the year at the latest!
> 
> Thank you all so much for following this, and commenting!

**Author's Note:**

> Furthermore, you can follow me on Tumblr [@fandom-non-sense](https://fandom-non-sense.tumblr.com/)  
> That is where you can keep up with my progress, check out my favorite works by other talented authors and even find a link to keep me caffeinated so I write quicker ;).
> 
> Also HUGE thank you and shout out to my betas [@CuivienenGazer](https://cuivienengazer.tumblr.com/) and [@katiehavok](https://katiehavok.tumblr.com/). They are the true heroes here and I owe them both so much for making these chapters readable.


End file.
